Nightfall
by The Sword of Salvation
Summary: When shipped to a small town in Virginia to investigate a drug manufacturer called Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, Leon S. Kennedy finds himself and three others trapped in the nightmares of Raccoon City all over again. The T-Virus is back and stronger than ever, but this time Leon can't help but think that somehow the Las Plagas virus is involved. Set a few months after Resident Evil 4.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Nightfall

**Hey everyone! The Sword of Salvation here, bringing you the first chapter of my new story "Resident Evil: Nightfall". I hope that everyone will enjoy it and please read and review! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison. **

Chapter 1

He hated marriage. The thought of it made him cringe. Surely a successful surgeon, talented as he was, would want some stability in his life to go along with his career, but this was not the case. Josh Moore was content with having a girlfriend, but the idea of commitment, the idea of not being able to leave on his own terms while having to answer to one woman in his life disgusted him.

Everyone wants love, compassion, and understanding from someone, but why go through court, alimony, and broken vows if you're not even certain the relationship will last? Josh called what he did "playing it safe", and so far it had worked. That is, until he met Rachel Madison.

Rachel Madison was the charge nurse on the fifth floor of Oakwood Memorial Hospital, and had "outlasted the rest of them" according to the nurses on her floor. The nurses pined after Josh, and why wouldn't they? He was a brilliant surgeon at the ripe age of 26 years old, was most prominently known for his good looks, and his attitude and personality were both genuinely stunning. His co-workers racked their brains trying to figure out why he had no ring on his finger, but he didn't seem to care. He was happy, so why should anything else matter?

Josh and Rachel had been dating for almost a year and had met over one of the most accidental situations. It was her first day at the hospital after being transferred and as she was pulling into the parking lot, she accidentally rear-ended him.

Josh was not in the best of moods at all that day. He'd sent his most recent "Flavor of the Month", Cynthia, he believed her name was, packing after spending $1,500 on shoes out of his bank account. He was pissed to say the least, and now someone had hit his car. The back of his head hit the seat from the impact and a grunt escaped his lips.

"Wonderful," he muttered and wrenched the door of his car open. He walked around to the back of his vehicle, keeping his head low to avoid the eye contact with the other driver, and sighed in relief when he saw it was just a small dent. Josh was then met by the most intriguing pair of eyes he'd ever seen: blue, as clear as water and as deep as the ocean.

As the nervous woman began to apologize, he took in her features, making mental notes as he gazed upon her. She was average height, about 5'5, she had long dark hair, tan skin, and incredibly beautiful. His eyes then wandered back onto her face and he realized she was waiting for him to speak.

"You're fine, Miss, just a dent. Are you alright?" Josh's ill mood had faded in her presence and he felt calm and at ease.

"Yes, I'm fine. We should exchange our information. I'm so sorry about this." The woman's voice was soft and comforting and it soothed Josh's ears. He found himself hanging on her every word.

"It's alright. Look, just forget about the insurance and we'll go on like this never even happened. I would like to know your name. I'm Josh." Ever since that day, their relationship had grown.

…

"Dr. Moore, you're needed down in the OR. Emergency surgery on a patient with multiple bite wounds," one of the nurses informed him. Josh was just headed to the cafeteria to grab lunch with Rachel, but that would have to be rescheduled. He sent her a quick text and retreated back to the elevator, heading down to the OR.

"I thought I just saw you leave this elevator?"

Josh looked up and saw his friend Rose Weston standing next to him in the elevator. He smiled as she cursed under her breath, trying to get in contact with her roommate, James.

"Let me guess, James isn't answering his phone and you're afraid he's going to miss Sarah's party, right?" Josh asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I'm going to kill him. You and Rachel are still coming, right?" Rose asked, stuffing her phone in her back pocket.

"We'll try, no promises. I'm on my way for emergency surgery right now. Bite wounds, how crazy is that?"

"It's probably an animal attack or something, but be careful. Strangest thing just happened on the fifth floor. My patient seized and then flatlined, but we revived him. Immediately after he became responsive, the patient turned hostile and bit Dr. Morrison!"

Josh's eyes widened as he listened to his friend, watching her dark blue eyes as she spoke. She was troubled. Rose knew something was wrong.

"Take care of yourself tonight, Josh. I'll see you later." Rose then exited the elevator and left the hospital.

The doors closed and Josh collected his thoughts. Josh let the events move from his mind while he centered himself, going into what he called his "Professional" mode. He arrived at the basement and his feet guided him to the OR where he scrubbed up absentmindedly and a nurse helped him dress for surgery. Josh walked into the OR and was a bit taken aback when he saw that his patient had not been put under anesthesia.

"Why is the patient not ready?" Josh asked, examining the wounds. The man's face had been mutilated. These were not "bites of flesh". This man had been _devoured_ by something. He would definitely have to perform a skin graft, if not multiple.

"He's not responding to anesthesia." One of the nurses stepped closer to the patient as she tightened the restraints to keep him from thrashing. He emitted a guttural growl, snarling at her as if her were an animal. It was unreal. Josh moved closer to him, examining his eyes, but he kept a safe distance, just out of reach.

The patient was pale and covered in blood. The bite wounds instead of being bright red were turning black before his eyes and a slimy black blood poured from the open skin. Josh was familiar with this blood, but only in dead patients. What was going on here?

The man's intact skin was pale and ice cold. He felt like death as Josh placed two fingers on the inside of his wrist to check his pulse. Josh had difficulty finding the pulse so he moved to the neck. When he couldn't find it there, he went to his stethoscope, determined to find it this time. Josh became flustered when he could not find the heartbeat, so he flipped on the monitors. Surely they couldn't be wrong, too. Josh was perplexed when all zeroes flashed across the screen. The patient was breathing and obviously responsive. It didn't make any sense!

The nurse removed the oxygen mask from the patient's face when she suddenly screamed out in pain.

She cursed loudly and Josh watched in horror as the patient ripped the flesh from her arm away sickeningly. Blood gushed from her forearm as veins and muscle lay exposed for everyone to see.

The nurse's whole body convulsed in shock as she clutched her bleeding arm. Josh tore his eyes away from the nurse and watched the patient chew and swallow her flesh as if it were just a piece of meat. The OR erupted into chaos yet Josh stood still trying to piece together what was happening.

"Dr. Moore! What are we going to do?! The wound won't stop bleeding!"

"More pressure," Josh muttered, snapping on his gloves. His hands formed a mind of their own as he began to stitch the wounds on his hostile patient, avoiding his mouth at all costs.

"Dr. Moore, what are you doing?! Aren't you going to put him under?!" One of the nurses asked.

"No, we tried that already. And with all due respect, I believe this patient is already dead." Josh's voice was cold as he stated this. Taking a deep breath, he continued to stitch up his corpse as the hospital announced that it was on lockdown.

**Well, that was the first chapter! I hope everyone liked it and please read and review. In Chapter 2, things are going to be coming together and we'll meet Leon. I'll be switching P.O.V's in the next few chapters so I hope I don't lose anyone. But thank you all and please read and review! **

**~The Sword of Salvation~**


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Nightfall

**Hello everyone! I decided to go ahead and start typing Chapter 2, so please read and review! Thank you all so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison. **

Rose Weston drove home from work, still eagerly trying to get in touch of her roommate, James. This was very unlike him because usually he would always answer her. She wondered if he was still at the gym or something, but it was already 6:30. He was usually home by now. Rose was starting to get worried.

She pulled into her driveway and his car was not there. Rose was a bit uneasy and she grabbed her phone and wallet from the passenger seat and made her way to the door. Rose made a walk through the house to see if James had left a note or anything, but it was clear. Nothing was out of place.

Rose considered calling Sarah and telling her that they couldn't make the party, but she told herself that if he wasn't home by 7:30 she would go looking for him. The events at the hospital were still plaguing her mind and Rose decided the only way to get her mind off of things was to take a shower. She checked the clock once more before turning on the shower.

A few moments later, Rose emerged fully dressed and ready to go looking for James. She was going to call Sarah and tell her she couldn't make it when a knocking on the door stopped her. Rose moved quickly toward it and pulled it open.

"James?" Rose exclaimed, but her face fell when it wasn't him. But as she took in her guest's appearance, she wasn't upset for long. He was good looking, handsome, even, with blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was tall, and his bangs shadowed slightly over one of his eyes. His chiseled jaw carried a bit of stubble and a fresh scar graced his left cheek. Rose could tell even through the bulk of his leather jacket that he was built, but on the left side of his jacket, she noticed a bulge. It was almost as if he were carrying a weapon of some sort. Rose instantly felt uneasy again.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?" Rose asked. She went over his appearance again, memorizing every feature in case something were to happen.

"Actually, yes. You see, my old neighbor, Sarah Winstead said I might find a Rose Weston and a James Michaels living here. You certainly don't look like a 'James', so I'm assuming you're Rose. I'm Leon Kennedy."

Rose figured the look on her face must have called for a formal explanation.

"And you already seem to know me. May I ask why you're here?"

"Sarah asked me to be your date for the party. I'm going to be here in town for a while for my job, and she wanted someone to show me around."

"Fair enough. But does your job require you to carry?" Rose asked, moving to pull his jacket to the side.

Leon looked surprised that she noticed and tried to hide a grin from his face. "That obvious?"

"You've got 'Government' written all over you." Rose smirked. Leon shared a smile and withdrew the .44 Magnum from his jacket holster and placed it in her hands.

"Nice." Rose commented. "Would you like to come in?"

Leon walked inside of the house, closing the door behind him as he watched Rose inspect the gun.

"Are you at liberty to discuss your job with a civilian?" Rose asked, fighting a smile as she handed the gun back to him.

"Not usually, but for you I'll make an exception. I work under the direct order of President Henry Graham. Sarah didn't tell me much about you, but you must be close. She calls you her little sister. She said that you were a doctor?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, I'm the head of the Oncology Department at Oakwood Memorial Hospital. Today I've been a trauma physician. All day long we had cases of attacks, very gruesome ones at that, and all of them have some kind of bite wound involved. We had one fatality today before I left, but we revived the patient no problem. It was a severe infection from the wound. It was crazy, Leon. But it seems like this all started because of Umbrella setting up a new base on the outskirts of town.

"In the past month they've taken over all of our medical supply and I've seen this town change drastically. Pharmaceutical prices have skyrocketed, the medicine seems to be making my patients sicker, and Umbrella 'doctors' have taken over the hospital, pushing their product." Rose explained.

Leon listened intently to Rose's words. "Did anything happen after you revived your patient today?"

"He became very hostile and bit one of the other doctors." Rose said. Leon just nodded and moved towards the door and looked out the window.

"Shit, I'm too late. Rose, I need you to get everything you may need, documents, passports, anything you may need for a long period of time. You're going to have to come with me. I have to get you out of here." Leon said.

"I don't understand, Leon. What's going on here?"

He sighed and turned to look at her.

"My mission was to monitor Umbrella and keep this sort of thing from happening, but it looks like I'm too late. The President found out that they'd built a base here out of the blue and he was suspicious that they'd take over the distribution of medication. From what you've told me, I now have reason to believe that the meds have been contaminated with the T-Virus. I'm afraid that a biological outbreak has occurred and anyone that has taken Umbrella's drugs carries the virus inside them. Please tell me you're not on any meds…" Leon asked.

"No, I'm not. So when they die, they'll be reanimated. Just like Raccoon City?" Rose asked.

Leon's eyes widened considerably at her words. How the hell did she know about that? The public was forbidden from knowing about the incident, yet here a very bright civilian knew exactly that the T-Virus was the cause of the now-forgotten Raccoon City.

"How do you know?" Leon asked, confused. He watched her expression change as she answered him.

"I hacked into Umbrella's main database. Something was up and I wanted to know. I guess I bit off more than I could chew. But Leon, I can help you with your mission. I understand exactly what you're dealing with. You don't have to worry about looking after me, either because I can defend myself." Rose told him.

Leon watched her walk over to a picture hanging on the wall, and took it down, revealing a safe. She opened it of all the documents and valuables she had. Lastly she pulled out a .9 mm handgun and six boxes of ammunition and a .44 Magnum along with six more boxes of ammo.

Leon cocked an eyebrow. "You know how to use those?" He asked, impressed.

"I grew up around guns. I'm a pretty good shot, too, if I do say so myself." Rose shrugged.

Leon looked over this woman who seemed to surprise him even more every second. She was beautiful. She had long black hair, incredibly breath taking dark blue eyes, but she was considerably shorter than he was. Her head barely came up to his shoulder. She was strong, independent, he could tell, and he felt like he could trust her to have his back.

"Alright then. I need you to call your friends, family, everyone to evacuate town immediately. I'm calling the military now to issue to the order broadcast it. You and I are going to the hospital to retrieve a sample of the drug and then we're going to blow up Umbrella's base. Easy, huh?" Leon smirked.

"Have we got enough equipment to pull this off?" Rose asked. She loaded her weapons, knowing she'd have to greatly conserve her ammo.

"We're good on weapons, trust me. Now, start calling. The sooner we do, the more lives we'll save."

They finished calling everyone and Rose checked the clock. It was 8:30 and James was still gone and had not returned any of her calls. She sighed, extremely afraid at this point that he was dead.

"Are you ready, Rose?" Leon asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go."

They both moved to the door when suddenly a pounding erupted on the other side. Leon mouthed the word "no" when Rose's hand went to the knob. They then heard her name weakly rasped out and Rose jerked it open to reveal James covered in blood, clutching his neck.

"Oh my God! James!" Rose exclaimed, ushering him in as Leon locked the door. Rose moved James' hands away from his neck and looked in horror at his mutilated corroded artery. He was bleeding out and there was nothing she could do to save him.

James collapsed onto the floor and Rose kept pressure on his neck as Leon watched, switching his safety off. He knew the inevitable would happen in just a matter of minutes.

Rose looked helplessly upon her friend, watching him die in her arms. Blood sputtered from James's mouth as he tried to speak. "I'm sorry, Rose. I love you…"

Rose watched in horror as James' body convulsed and then moved no more. Her breathing was ragged and she felt tears began to roll down her face. Rose stared upon his body for a long moment before leaning closer to kiss his cheek. "I love you, too," she whispered. Rose then removed his wallet and took a picture of the two of them that he always carried around.

Leon watched this in silence, wondering if James and Rose had been more than friends. He doubted it for his own sake, but there was no doubt that the two were close. He kept his magnum fixated upon James' body, anticipating the moment of resurrection.

Then it came. James' chest heaved for a slight second and his cold, lifeless eyes opened fractionally. Leon cocked his gun and a loud blast sounded from the room. Leon watched as the remnants of James' skull exploded onto the floor around their feet. But it wasn't his gunshot that did the damage. Leon looked over to Rose and she loaded another bullet into the chamber of her gun.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked her after a moment. She wiped away the last of her tears and tucked the picture into her jacket pocket.

"Yeah, it's already nightfall." Rose said, and she draped the blanket over James' body.

With that, the pair sprinted outside to Leon's jeep, heading to the hospital.

**Well, I was hoping to get a review so far, but maybe one will come today. Hope that everyone enjoyed and I'll be posting Chapter 3 in the next few days! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story, and special thanks to Kushy for the review. Without further ado, here is Chapter 3 of Nightfall. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison. **

**Chapter 3**

Josh worked on his patient for two long hours. Despite not having been put under anesthesia the patient never cried out in pain, never screamed. He only kept working his jaw, trying to bite the doctor. After a while, Josh became annoyed by the patient's chattering teeth. Each time the man would clench down, a tooth would chip and break, and blood would begin to flow from his mouth.

When he stepped away, Josh and his patient were both covered in blood. His surgical team had left him long ago, calling his work a "lost cause". To his knowledge, they'd probably gone to the cafeteria, heeding the lockdown order. But Josh couldn't say he didn't do his job; his patient was completely stitched up. Josh left the operating room and as soon as he did, he felt a disruption in the air. Something wasn't right, and hadn't been right since what Rose had said in the elevator.

Josh jumped as the silence of the OR was disrupted. His patient, lying strapped on the table in the OR, thrashed violently and rocked the steel platform. It was a spine chilling and unnatural noise.

He took caution when he stepped into the reception area of the OR. The place was abandoned which confirmed his idea that the other staff had evacuated to the cafeteria.

He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and found it covered in sweat. He grimaced; it was extremely odd for him to sweat at all. Josh sank into a nearby chair in the nurse's station. He was tired. He hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of days. Actually it was ever since Umbrella had switched his meds over to their brand. Josh noticed that he had been tired, irritable, and out of energy since he'd been taking their medication. He sighed as the thrashing continued.

What was he going to do with his patient? Josh knew he couldn't just leave him lying there, tied down like an animal, but he certainly wasn't jumping up to free him either. It was unprofessional, yes, but that _thing_ in there was no longer human. Josh was torn.

He sighed, shaking his head and raising from his seat. He decided to go back to the operating room, but he stopped when he saw a nurse standing at the end of the hall with her back to him.

"Nurse, do you know what's going on here?" Josh called out. The woman never responded. Josh realized that something was amiss as he walked closer to her. He spoke out again and furrowed his brow, walking in front of her. The nurse's head was down and her arms hung loosely at her sides. It was Mary and he recognized her instantly by the wound she'd received on her arm. Josh looked at it, keeping a distance, and he was perplexed by what he saw. The bite was bulging, dark black, and was lined with infectious pus oozing from it. The bandage was hanging halfheartedly from her arm and was dripping with bodily fluids.

His years of medical training kicked in as he recalled that infections could not set up so quickly and so severely. What the hell was this thing? Josh took in her appearance more fully this time. Her clothes were wrinkled and covered in blood, he presumed her own. She was pale and she looked like a corpse. She looked like his patient.

This realization hit him in the nick of time because she lunged at him mere seconds after he stepped out of the way. The nurse stopped a few paces past him and she turned quickly towards him. A feral growl escaped her lips and her jaw opened. Her teeth were bared and ready to attack, and that's when Josh noticed the traces of blood and flesh caught between them. As she advanced closer, Josh looked for something to defend himself with when he decided reasoning was out of the question. Seeing nothing to aid him, he kicked her torso, wincing when he heard several of her ribs crack.

The nurse fell back under his blow, but picked herself up off the floor instantaneously. Josh's adrenaline was now pumping. He knew that this was life or death for him now. Josh decided that he would have to kill his assailant if he had any chance of living. He assessed the situation and he knew he would have to avoid any contact with the mouth and that the only chance he had at killing her would be to break her neck.

Josh took a step back, judging the right angle to position his foot to snap her neck. He didn't want to do this, so he closed his eyes and kicked. He heard and felt the bone break with a sickening crunch as the nurse fell lifelessly on the floor. Her head lay awkwardly upon the white tile, and she moved no more.

Josh breathed out and walked quickly back over to the nurse's station. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He just killed a woman whom he had known for several years after she'd tried to bite him! He quickly keyed in the combination to the safe and withdrew the .9mm handgun and five boxes of ammunition to go along with it. Josh loaded the gun and stuck it into the waistband of his scrubs before grabbing a backpack and filling it with his important documents and ammo.

Sighing, he turned the safety off and closed his eyes. For the first time, he was truly afraid. If there were more of those things out there, which he was certain of, he knew he'd have to use his ammo sparingly. One thing was for sure, he couldn't stay here.

Before leaving the OR, Josh walked back into the room his patient was in. He looked upon the man he knew was no longer human. The man's skin was translucent and his profound veins were as black as night trapped beneath the sheer skin. The stitching from Josh's handiwork was black as well, and more blood was seeping beneath the stitches. The man's hand reached out to Josh, gnashing its teeth and rocking the table even more violently than before.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but you were long gone before I ever met you." Josh murmured. "I don't want you to suffer. It's been long enough."

Josh raised the gun at the man's head. He had no idea of what was going on, he just kept reaching towards him.

Their eyes met for a moment as the man moaned. Josh clenched his jaw, slowly pulling the trigger and watching as brain matter splattered across the gurney and onto the wall. He stared, unblinking at the remains of his patient and left the room.

A million thoughts ran through his head as the realization of what he'd just done sank in. He killed two people and showed no remorse towards either. Was something wrong with him? Sure, his head was spinning but that was completely understandable under these circumstances. He had to find Rachel. He had to get out of here.

He checked his phone and his heart stopped when he saw that he had a message from Rachel. He sank to his knees when she said that she was trapped in her office on the fifth floor. He had to hurry. God only knew how many of those things were throughout the hospital. Was anyone besides him even alive here?

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Josh turned around, cocking his gun and aiming at his assailant.

**Cliffhanger! I know this chapter was pretty boring and I apologize, but from here on out I hope that it'll go a little faster. I hope that everyone enjoyed and please read and review! Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! The Sword of Salvation here, bringing you Chapter 4 of Nightfall. I've gotten three reviews and one favorite so far, so I wanted to say thank you to Kushy, SinAngel9, and poisedrose. I appreciate you all taking the time to read and review/favorite, and I hope you all will enjoy the next chapter. Thanks!**

**~The Sword of Salvation~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison. **

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 4**

They raced into the parking lot hospital, knowing that they couldn't take their chances here. Strapping duffel bags full of ammunition and various weapons on their back, Leon Kennedy and Rose Weston assessed their surroundings. It was a massacre. Broken glass covered in blood scattered across the parking lot, fire was burning little by little out of the broken windows on the upper floors, and shambling corpses nearby had turned their attention to the "fresh meat" that had arrived on the scene.

"Stay close to me and conserve your ammo if you can. Are you ready?" Leon asked.

Rose took a deep breath, cocking her magnum before nodding. "Want me to lead the way?" She asked.

"Are you up to it? I'll protect you with my life, Rose." Leon promised.

"Yeah. I'll take you to the pharmacy. It's on the first floor so we should be in and out quickly." Rose said. She watched as the corpses moved closer to Leon's jeep, undoubtedly coming for them.

"Come on, we've gotta go!" Leon said. He jumped out and started firing rounds into the crowd of undead that had quickly accumulated around them. The smell of death was thick in the air as Rose and Leon fired their way to the door. When they got inside, Leon covered Rose's back as she blocked the entrance to prevent any more of the undead from pouring in. She knew her barricade wouldn't hold long, so they had to hurry.

"Rose!" Leon called out to her. She turned to face him and he was only a few steps away from her as a crowd of people who she knew, or used to know, converged in on her and Leon at both sides.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

After only reading about Raccoon City, her imagination had conjured up what she thought a "bioweapon" would look like. Never in her life did she think that this could be real or happening right in front of her. But that didn't matter now. This was real and her life was at stake. Not only hers, but Leon's, too. He was depending on her to have his back. Kill, or be killed; this was their only option now.

Rose steadied herself and fired around her, picking off her former co-workers that were coming closer to them. She saw an open spot to her left and grabbed Leon's hand, pulling him that way. They ran as fast as they could towards the hallway leading to the pharmacy. Rose pulled out her ID badge and opened the door as the undead tried to proceed through the door that was closing. The heavy automatic door provided a strong barrier for Rose and Leon as they caught their breath.

"Good thinking," Leon said, reloading his weapons. Rose did the same and smiled.

"Are you alright, were you bitten?"

"No, I'm fine. Were you?" Leon asked her, checking her for wounds. She seemed fine, her hands weren't even shaking. The woman must have had nerves of steel.

"No, we should get going, Leon. The pharmacy is right through here. What exactly are you looking for?" Rose asked.

"Anything. As long as Umbrella has contaminated the sample, that is. After we take care of things here, we're heading to the CDC to give the sample to Dr. Anders." Leon explained.

Rose nodded and led Leon to the pharmacy. Using her ID badge again, she opened the door and stood outside while Leon retrieved a drug sample. He emerged and stuffed a small bottle into his pocket. A loud banging sounded from the direction of the door and Leon looked at Rose.

"Is there another way out of here? We can't go back out that way, its suicide." Leon said.

"Yeah, there are emergency exits this way." Rose said. They walked down the quiet hallway, ready to move onto Umbrella's base on the outskirts of town when they heard shots coming from the direction of the Operating Room.

"Leon, did you hear that? Someone's still alive!" Rose said, stopping in her tracks.

"Sounds like it's coming from behind us." Leon said.

"Should we go back? What do you think?" Rose asked. Leon nodded and they turned back, looking in each doorway.

"It sounded like it came from the OR. The hallway is still ringing from the shot. Cover me, Leon, I'm going in." Rose said.

She pushed the wooden door open swiftly with her gun drawn, and found herself being targeted as well.

"Josh!"

…

Josh's eyes widened when he heard a human voice. He sighed in relief, unable to grasp at the moment that Rose was standing here in front of him, along with a blond haired man at her side. She lowered her gun, but the man with her did not budge.

"Are you the only one here?" Rose asked, signaling for the man to lower his gun.

"Yeah, everyone else left a while ago. I guess I lost track of time. Rose, what's going on here? These people, they're not human." Josh exclaimed.

"Look, just calm down, Josh. Leon knows what's happening. Let him explain." Rose's voice was calm and comforted Josh as the man named 'Leon' spoke.

"My name is Leon Kennedy. I'm a government agent under the direct order of the President. I was recently transferred here to investigate Umbrella's recent activity in the area. Their activity here has caught the attention of our government and we have reason to believe that the distribution of pharmaceuticals has been compromised by the T-Virus. Rose is familiar with it, are you?" Leon asked.

"No, I've never heard of it. And what do you mean by 'compromised'? Contaminated?" Josh questioned.

"Yes. The drugs were contaminated by a virus that reanimates the brain after death. Anyone taking the meds is subjected to the virus that slowly deteriorates the body as the virus runs rampant throughout. It is irreversible and incurable.

"My mission was to keep this from happening, but apparently I was too late. Now there's been a change of plans regarding my mission. Rose and I have completed a portion of it, and now we are on our way to finish it." Leon said.

Josh stared at the man awestruck at what he had just heard. The medication was the cause of all of this? He wrote prescriptions to patients. He was the cause of this. But wait, what about his own medication? His prescription vitamins. Were they affected too? Did that mean…

He felt his mouth go dry and he noticed he was sweating; nervous. No, it couldn't be…

"A-any symptoms?" Josh finally asked, finding his voice.

"Nausea, dizziness, fever, cold sweats, dilated pupils, tiredness. These are all end stage side effects. Are you on any meds, Josh?" Leon asked, stepping closer to him.

Rose looked between the two men and she shook her head.

"No, not you, too." Rose whispered.

Josh felt his knees go weak and he sank to the ground. He had only one thought racing through his mind: Rachel. Her name was on his lips as the image of her face flashed through his head. She was still trapped in her office. She was depending on him to save her. He may be dying, but he'd be damned if the world lost her.

"Rachel," Josh whispered.

"Where is she?" Rose asked quietly.

"Her office. I have to save her." Josh answered. He got to his feet, wiping his forehead with his arm and taking his handgun out.

Josh began to walk out of the OR, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going out there alone. You'll never make it!" Rose said. Josh turned to face her and she felt the coldness radiating from his body. He was _never_ like this.

"What does it matter? I'm going to turn into one of those things anyway. At least I'll die trying." Josh said, shrugging Rose's hand off of him.

"Look, if you want to 'die trying', I'll shoot you myself and save you the trouble of being devoured by your co-workers. If you go out there right now, you're committing suicide. You know this is foolish and selfish." Leon said. His gruff voice rang throughout the quiet room. Josh avoided his eyes, knowing that every word Leon had uttered was true.

"I can't leave her. Murder is far worse than suicide." Josh whispered.

"We'll go with you." Rose proposed. "Are you up for it, Leon?"

"Why not? This saves my hands from becoming even bloodier." Leon said.

Josh nodded. How could this even be happening? Was this God's plan for him, or was He merely testing him? Whatever His goal, Josh would save Rachel from this damnable fate.

"One more thing, Josh," Leon said before cocking his magnum. "Keep yourself alive."

**Well, another chapter down. Hope to get some more reviews! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story. It means a lot to me and makes me want to keep on typing this up for you. I hope you'll enjoy this fifth chapter of Nightfall. Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison. **

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 5**

The trio walked back to the double doors that were protecting them from the hoard of the undead.

"No going back this way," Rose said.

"Let's take the shortcut through the Emergency Room." Josh said flatly, pushing his way past Leon and Rose. He didn't seem to care whether they were following him or not.

Nothing else mattered now; he had to get Rachel out of this hell-hole alive. If Rose and Leon wanted to come, fine, their blood wouldn't be on his hands.

"Josh, wait!" Rose called out to him.

He sighed, shaking his head. There was no time for this! Rose called out for him again, and he stopped annoyed.

"What is it?!" Josh asked rudely. He turned to look at Rose and Leon and was taken aback when he saw her pointing her gun at him. Josh's eyes widened and he put his hands up.

"Rose, wait!" Josh pleaded. So that was it? He was going to die by having his friend put a bullet between his eyes?

"Do it now!" Leon ordered, and then she pulled the trigger. Josh closed his eyes, expecting the hot lead to penetrate his body, but it never came. Instead he heard a thud from behind him. Josh turned to look and saw a corpse lying motionlessly on the floor. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it: they were everywhere.

They had been safe for the moment and his own stupidity had led them to a crowd of those things, eager to tear them all apart. Had his resolve been so strong that it had blinded him?

Successive gunfire brought him out of his thoughts when Josh felt himself be able to move. He watched as Rose and Leon worked together to bring down the assailants coming at them on all sides.

"Josh, pay attention!" Leon yelled. He dropped another corpse at his feet before reloading. Josh decided it was time to step in after seeing all the bodies and blood coating the previously white floor. There had to have been several dozen bodies all around them, but more seemed to just keep coming. How was this possible? It seemed like they couldn't catch a break as the onslaught continued.

"There are too many! Pull back!" Leon said, then he took off sprinting towards the Operating Room. He grabbed Rose's hand telling her to stay close to him when she told him to take a left. Rose glanced behind her and saw Josh running towards them with the hoard advancing closely behind him.

"Rose, the elevator!" Cover me, I'm going for it!" Leon said. He reloaded his weapon quickly before running to the elevator, firing at the undead on either side before slamming the button to open the door. Rose, deciding that Leon was safe for the moment, looked back into the hallway, and saw Josh in the grasp of one of the undead. She fired, dropping the corpse and releasing Josh.

"Rose, where are you?!" Leon yelled.

She sighed, sinking against the wall and reloading. "Oh my God," she mumbled.

Her mind was racing. She had to make a decision. Josh was on his way, but he would lead the hoard straight to them. But then there was Leon; he was waiting for her to get to the elevator. She decided that she had to make it to Leon. Josh was dying, that much was clear, but Leon was alive. It was a selfish choice, she knew, but she had to survive. Like Leon said, going out there alone was suicide.

"I'm sorry, Josh." Rose whispered. She drew her weapon and sprinted towards Leon. She saw the onslaught of Leon's gunplay as she ran, and was amazed by his skills. They had only been temporarily knocked down, but his aim was impeccable.

Leon held the elevator, covering Rose's back as she ran. There was no sign of Josh behind her, nor the herd of undead that they'd escaped from. Leon had seen this many times before. He didn't have to imagine what had happened to Josh. He could already see it.

"Damn," Leon muttered.

At that moment Rose skidded into the elevator against the wall, and Leon let go of the elevator door.

"Wait, Leon, give him a chance! He's coming!" Rose said.

"What?!" Leon asked in disbelief. He looked ahead of him and saw Josh with his former co-workers on his heels. Gunshots fired beside him and he saw Rose dropping the undead that were advancing on him.

"Faster!" Rose yelled, reloading as Josh drew closer to them. Leon then took it upon himself to aid her.

…

Josh felt his legs become as heavy as lead while he ran. He kept telling himself to push a little farther, Rachel needed him! He didn't dare look behind him as he saw the doors slowly close in front of him. Leon had stepped aside and they were just beyond his reach. He couldn't be so cruel and let him die like this…

He pumped his legs faster, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders as he crossed over the threshold. Josh slammed into the back of the wall, panting roughly when he heard the doors close.

The floor jerked beneath them as the elevator began to move. Josh caught his breath, watching Rose load her gun when the elevator shook to a halt. His eyes snapped up when he saw Leon move his hand.

"What are you doing? Why are we stopping?" Josh asked.

Leon could tell that Josh's personality was off, but brushed it off.

"Reload. Catch our breath before the next onslaught. Are you alright?" Leon asked him.

"Fine. I thought you were going to leave me to die back there…" Josh admitted harshly.

Rose and Leon exchanged a look. She simply shook her head while Leon reloaded his own gun.

"How are you on ammo?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

"I'm nearly out. Any to spare?" Josh asked.

Rose nodded and fished around for an extra box inside of her duffel bag. When she did, however, an item fluttered from her pocket and landed onto the floor. Josh picked it up and discovered that it was a picture of her and James together, smiling. Josh blinked and then for the first time realized that James was not with them. Josh's face fell when he saw the expression on Rose's.

"Did he not make it?" Josh asked.

Rose grabbed the picture from his hand and shook her head. "No, that's why he didn't answer. He was bitten coming home. He was bleeding out and there was nothing I could do to save him. He died in my arms…" Rose whispered. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes when Leon placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and wiped her eyes.

"He turned and she shot him." Leon said.

Josh's face fell at this information. He knew that Rose and James meant a lot to each other. They were the best of friends and loved one another very much. James was a good guy from what Josh knew, and he knew that Rose was strong, but this may well break her.

But here was Leon to comfort her. She said they'd just met, but how had she allowed him into her shell this way? Josh had never seen Rose cry before, she was always guarded about her emotions. Would losing James break her? Josh's mind drifted to his own impending fate. Would Rose cry over him when his time came? Would she even be there? Would she comfort Rachel? Should he even tell Rachel what would become of him?

"What should I tell her?" Josh mused aloud. He put his head in his hands, trying to calm his racing thoughts.

"The truth. Rachel deserves to know. It'll make it easier in the end." Rose answered. The elevator was quiet as the three of them stood.

Josh's head snapped up.

"She should know you love her just in case…"

"Wait until we get out of here first. This isn't exactly the best place to shoot the breeze." Leon said. He cocked his gun and placed his hand on the control panel.

"Ready?" Leon asked.

Rose and Josh nodded, and then the elevator came to life.

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and that you all are looking forward to Chapter 6. Thank you all so much and please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I was hoping to get more reviews by now, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see how this thing goes. I'm hoping that everyone is enjoying "Nightfall", and if they have any ideas for the sequel to please let me know. Without further ado, here is Chapter 6 of "Nightfall". Please read and review! **

**~The Sword of Salvation~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison.**

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 6**

"Which floor is Rachel on?" Leon asked.

"Fifth floor, Rose's floor." Josh answered.

"We definitely know we're not alone up here, but her office is inside the nurses' station. In and out, it should be quick. The outside door is crowded but if we're quiet, we can do this. Just in case I don't make it, the code to each door is 3156, got it?" Rose said. "No excuse to get stuck if you lose me now." She laughed.

"Not funny," Leon said. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

She just smirked and cocked her gun, sliding to the side of the elevator as it halted. The doors slid open, revealing the demolished area before them.

Blood stained the white tile floor as they stepped out cautiously. Corpses littered the ground with half-eaten faces, and blood stained paperwork slid beneath their feet as Rose led the way to the nurses' station. She punched the code in quickly and turned the handle, allowing Leon and Josh to enter in first while she watched the door.

The stench of death or the wake of chaos had not yet penetrated this temporary safe haven, but the moans on the other side of the wall were still spine chilling.

They walked through the nurses' station and it seemed to be void of any of the undead. Rose led Josh and Leon around a corner and then they saw a body right on the outside of Rachel's door. The once female was lying on her side, a pool of blood gathering around the head as a paperweight protruded from the skull.

Rose nudged the body with her foot and instantaneously it jerked to life and grabbed her. She screamed out from the shock of it and fired a shot, rendering the body motionless for a second time. Her body recovered from the shock and a smile landed upon her lips. Shaking her head, Rose stepped aside and allowed Josh to stand at Rachel's door.

"Rachel!" Josh yelled impatiently. "Are you alright? It's me Josh!" Josh pressed his palm against the door and tried jiggling the handle. His heart beat faster as he became more apprehensive. Why wasn't she answering? She had to be in there; the door was locked and that was her paperweight sticking out of the dead woman's skull! He pounded harder on the door, screaming her name before giving up and stepping back.

Josh sighed and kicked the door down, revealing Rachel huddled in the corner with her hands over her head. Tears were streaming down her face when Josh ran over to her. He sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, hugging and kissing her tightly.

Rachel wept at the mere sight of him, crying his shirt full of tears while he held her. Rose and Leon stood by the doorway watching over the two of them while they reunited.

Rachel screamed out when the moans grew louder. Josh jerked her to her feet just as a hand burst through the wooden door.

"We have to leave, now!" Leon yelled. Just then, the rest of the door gave way and a pile of bodies poured into the small office. The two ran from the room past Rose and Leon as the undead began to rise from the ground. Rose and Leon fired their weapons to pick off those who were advancing closer before retreating themselves.

"Go," Leon ordered, shutting the door behind him to save some time. When the two turned to run out of the nurses' station, Josh and Rachel were nowhere to be found.

Leon and Rose moved cautiously through the small station, listening for any sound of the undead. When they came to the corner, Leon looked out to see any sign of life. The small space was swarming and then they heard the sound of gunshots.

"Whenever I say, stay close to me and fire, okay? We're going to get out of here, but I don't know about your friends, Rose. I'm sorry. Josh just led them all to him." Leon explained. He looked around the corner again and saw that the elevator was clear.

"Now!" Leon said, and the two of them ran forward. They flanked opposite sides of the elevator as Rose scanned around them. She could still hear the moans but Josh and Rachel were nowhere in sight. Rose pushed the elevator button and then her former co-workers noticed them.

"Shit," Leon cursed, and then began to fire. Rose followed his lead when they were surrounded, hoping for the elevator to open at any moment. She took a moment to reload, and her head snapped up when she saw Josh firing in front of her. A smirk crossed her face and she fired again, clearing a path for him and Rachel to join them safely.

"Hurry!" Leon ordered when the elevator finally opened. He slammed to the back, pulling Rose along with him while keeping the path clear for Rachel and Josh to join them.

Rose moved to the side of the elevator, rapidly pushing the "Door Close" button when suddenly her head was jerked roughly back. She screamed in shock and then felt the force subside. Rose heard a thud behind her and looked to see one of the BOW's lying lifelessly on the floor. She let out a breath when she saw Leon lower his gun, the smoke still wafting from the barrel.

"Thank you," Rose said breathlessly.

Leon nodded and Rose pressed the "Emergency Stop" button on the panel, making the elevator lurch to a halt.

"Is everyone alright?" Leon asked. He looked over his comrades, checking for any wounds on their persons.

"Fine, are you?" Rose returned. Leon nodded, watching as Rachel clung to Josh.

Josh shushed her, mentally kicking himself as he remembered his inescapable fate. How could he have been so stupid? He left Rose and Leon, nearly killing all of them. He couldn't make it without them here, and he definitely couldn't leave Rachel. He refused to put her through the pain of having her see him turn into one of those things and come after her.

He had to tell her now. Josh took a deep breath while he held her, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Rachel," Josh whispered. Rose's eyes flicked to his face, knowing what he was going to do.

"Josh, not now." Rose said.

He sighed annoyed. "No, Rose, I have to say this now."

"You can wait until we're safe." Rose said, a little more firmly.

"We're safe here!" Josh yelled.

Abruptly, the lights flickered in the elevator and Leon clutched the wall.

"Shit, we're losing power. On the floor, now!" Leon dropped to his stomach as the lights went out completely. Everyone followed his lead when they heard the metallic breaking sound, and then the elevator slowly began to slide.

Josh felt like he was descending on a rollercoaster as he held onto Rachel, moving beside her as the elevator picked up speed. Rachel's lone screams filled the small space while Josh watched Leon shield Rose beneath him. The elevator plummeted and they felt like their bodies weren't even touching the ground.

"Brace yourselves!" Leon yelled.

Leon knew that the bottom was inevitable, but then he heard a metallic screeching above them.

"Oh my God, it's going to crash on us!" Rose yelled.

"Calm down! Rose, look at me. When I say, we have to get out. Trust me! I won't let anything happen to you!" Leon said.

He squeezed Rose's hand and Josh felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as the drop prolonged.

The impending threat of the elevator crashing above them was pushed momentarily from their minds as the elevator violently crashed to the ground. They all jolted to the floor into midair before smacking onto the ground roughly a second time.

Shaking from their adrenaline and sudden rush of gravity to his legs, Leon stood and tried to pry the doors open. Rose stood from her place and rushed over, trying to wedge the doors apart as well.

"It's not working!" Rose yelled. She placed her fingers into the wedge and pulled as hard as she could before Leon's hands joined hers. In one quick movement, the door gave way and they rushed out.

The screeching overhead seemed to be approaching louder and faster, so Josh jerked Rachel to her feet and moved closer to Leon and Rose.

Leon yelled, pulling Rose with him as they dove out of the elevator, sliding across the hospital floor away from the site of impact.

"No…" Leon said, getting to his feet. Rose looked up from her place on the floor and her eyes widened.

**Well, that chapter's finished! I hope that everyone enjoyed it and that you'll please read and review. It means so much to me when you do, and also let me know if there's anything I need to improve on. Thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 7 of Nightfall! I hope that everyone is enjoying this and I hope that you'll please read and review. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison.**

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 7**

Scrambling onto the floor, Rose looked around herself. The place was swarmed. There was nowhere to go. Suddenly, a massive crash sounded behind her, rocking her foundation as her legs gave way under her. The sound was akin to a bomb going off, and she couldn't resist taking a look back to see the wreckage that she'd just escaped. The shaft they'd escaped from had been replaced by a cluster of twisted metal surrounded by fire. She looked at the wreckage in disbelief, unable to grasp that she'd just walked away from that elevator mere milliseconds before that had happened.

Rose heard her name being yelled and she looked in front of her at Leon. He was firing all around him, dropping the bio weapons at every turn. They were surrounded. It was the lobby that they'd escaped from when they'd first come in, and her barricade had held, it seemed, but the crash had drawn the attention of everything around them.

"Guess we are going back this way, huh, Rose?" Leon called over his shoulder. He then roundhouse kicked one of the undead coming towards him. The sickening sound of bones breaking penetrated Rose's ears over the moans and she fired from her place on the floor. She got to her feet, reloading.

"Looks like we don't have a choice!" She called out. She raced to Leon, moving closer to him as they fought their way through the crowd to the door. Hands groped and grasped at them, trying to pull them asunder, but Rose and Leon covered each other. They were untouchable.

Leon pulled out his TMP and cleared the path to the glass doors. Rose held onto his jacket, picking off the stragglers on each side that were getting back up, and sprinted with him to the door. Leon's jeep was in plain sight and just beyond their reach as they pushed themselves to make it.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Leon yelled as he began to tear down Rose's barricade. Rose looked behind her keeping the advancing crowd at bay as Leon worked. She heard her name being called over the song of the undead and she scanned around her.

"Rose!"

She finally saw the source and found Rachel and Josh. He was crumpled onto the floor and she was urging him to get up.

Rose assessed Josh from the distance; his face was pale, his body was convulsing, and his veins were beginning to bulge from his skin.

"Shit, the virus is starting to take a toll on his body…" Rose mumbled. She slapped a fresh magazine into one of the extra handguns and ran to Josh's side. Rachel helped Rose lift Josh to his feet and they supported his weight under them. Rose fired around her, picking off the coming assailants. Rachel watched her gunplay; her aim was impeccable; she missed nothing and saw everything that was coming at her.

They moved closer to the door and Leon covered them from his Jeep. When they finally made it, Rose pushed Josh into the backseat before getting into the passenger seat herself. When they were all in, Leon sped off away from the hospital.

"What happened to him?" Leon asked.

"He just collapsed! I-I don't know what happened!" Rachel said, cradling Josh in her arms. Rose silently reloaded her weapons from the front seat, her mind racing while she tried to keep her hands busy. Meanwhile, Josh was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Why aren't you saying anything? What's wrong with him?! Rose!" Rachel began to yell.

Leon kept his eyes on the road, and Rose kept reloading.

"He wanted to tell you himself. It's not our place." Leon said after a moment.

Rachel's dark blue eyes filled with tears as she caressed Josh's clammy face.

His eyes opened up and he looked up at Rachel. He felt terrible, a huge pain centering in his abdomen and it felt like it was coming from his spine. It hurt him to even breathe or move.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rachel whispered.

He couldn't speak as he lay there, clutching his stomach. Is this what the virus was capable of? It felt like his insides were being torn apart and he was burning up with a cold sweat. Did this flare up mean that his time was growing short? Josh clenched his jaw from the pain and looked up at Rachel. She was crying over him and he couldn't take the expression she was wearing.

"Such a beautiful face shouldn't wear such an ugly expression." Josh groaned out.

"What's wrong, Josh, tell me…" Rachel pleaded.

Josh knew he couldn't put off telling her any longer. He sat up in his seat, wincing as he did, and he sighed.

"I'm infected."

Rachel looked at Josh in disbelief as Leon drove.

"What?" Rachel asked after a moment. "Infected? Does that mean you'll be…" Rachel's expression changed into one of pure horror.

"According to Leon, it'll only happen when there is brain death. We don't know when this will happen, but there's no cure. Rachel, I'm afraid my time is growing short. I think the virus is starting to take over my body. My abdomen and my spine; there's so much pressure. It's excruciating…" Josh groaned out.

Leon sat up a bit straighter at this information.

"Las Plagas…" He mumbled under his breath. "Ada…"

"Ada Wong?" Rose asked. "The spy? What does she have to do with this?"

Suddenly a violent cough overwhelmed Josh from the backseat and it felt like his lungs would come out of his chest. He covered his mouth until the outburst stopped, but when he looked down, bright red blood filled his palms.

"The eggs have hatched. Damn it, Ada!" Leon cursed, hitting the steering wheel.

"What does she have to do with this, Leon?" Rose asked again.

Leon sighed. "My last mission was six months ago, in Spain. I was sent to rescue the President's daughter. I uncovered the plan to infect her with the Las Plagas virus, a mind controlling infection agent that a religious cult called the Los Illuminados wanted to send here. Their leader, a man named Saddler, tried to take over the world with it. We fought and I killed him, but a sample of the cure was taken by Ada Wong. You're right, Rose, she is a spy, and she works for a man named Albert Wesker of the Umbrella Corporation, and I believe that they've made the virus mainstream. However, it seems that the virus has been manipulated with the T-Virus, the drug that causes reanimation. I just can't figure out why they're doing this!"

"That makes no sense!" Josh yelled. "You said the President's daughter was infected, and she's fine now, right?"

Leon nodded. "Don't get your hopes up, Josh. The virus has transformed. I'm not so sure that this can even be cured."

"How do we know if we're infected?" Rachel asked, placing a hand on her stomach. Josh noticed the odd gesture, but brushed it off, looking out the window of Leon's Jeep.

"Have you taken any medication at all since the pharmaceutical company changed over to Umbrella?" Josh asked her.

"No, my prescriptions are still from before."Rachel answered.

Josh breathed a sigh of relief at this information. "Thank God…"

"We're low on ammo, Leon." Rose informed.

"Then we'll just have to be conservative. We're almost to Umbrella Pharmaceuticals. They do research, experiments here. We may find unimaginable creatures here, so stay close and only fire if necessary. When we retrieve the sample, we head to the CDC, got it?" Leon said.

The group nodded, and then Leon pulled into the abandoned parking lot.

**Well, chapter 7 is done! Hope that you'll all read and review and I hope that you'll enjoy. Thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert. It means a lot to me, but I wish that I could get some more reviews. I hope that everyone has enjoyed these last several chapters and that you're looking forward to Chapter 8. So, without further ado, I give you the latest chapter of "Nightfall". **

**~The Sword of Salvation~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison.**

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 8**

The group sprinted to the entrance of the building and there were no sign of hostiles as Leon broke into Umbrella Pharmaceuticals using a stolen badge. He scanned the ID and punched in a code. The doors immediately opened and revealed even more chaos inside than there was in the hospital.

"Damn," Rose mumbled, drawing her gun as she took in the long smears of blood along the walls and the floor. The entrance had opened them to a long metallic corridor with what was left of a door at the end. It looked like it had been ripped from the hinges by some sort of monster and it made Josh's already uneasy stomach nervous. He glanced over at Rachel and she was staring at the door wide-eyed and in disbelief.

"What did this?" Rachel asked aloud.

"BOWs, but more specifically, Lickers, or at least that's what I call them. This is fresh, the saliva on the walls hasn't dried yet. I've got a feeling that we're going to run into them pretty soon. Stay close." Leon said. "These things are as hard as hell to kill, so when the time comes, I want you to stay out of the way, Rachel."

Rachel seemed a bit taken aback by Leon's words, but she nodded nonetheless. Josh looked at them suspiciously, but pressed onward as Leon led the way.

Leon nudged the door open with his TMP, pointing around the doorway for any sign of hostiles.

"Come on," Leon whispered, leading them down a dark corridor with cubicles that had long been abandoned.

Had the employees heeded the evacuation order, or were they just rotting behind the next corner waiting to attack, Josh mused.

Leon led them to an elevator, pulling out the ID badge. The entered the elevator and Leon pressed the basement button.

"I'm beginning to hate elevators…" Rose mumbled, clutching lightly onto the wall.

Leon smirked as he leaned against the wall. "Just elevators?"

The elevator stopped and the doors opened swiftly revealing another dark corridor that was only slightly illuminated by the flickering lights that were hanging from the ceiling.

"It's close…" Leon mumbled. He walked out of the elevator and Rose flanked him as they came to the end of the hall.

"Greenhouse/ Drug Experimental Lab," Rose read aloud. "I suppose this is where we need to go?"

Leon nodded and scanned the ID once more and the pressurized door released. It opened automatically and the pure scent of nature seeped through.

As they passed the threshold, an artificial greenhouse was revealed before them. Yet something was off about the plants they saw. They were massive, oddly colored, and unnatural.

"Not here too," Leon groaned. "Raccoon City, under the sewers I faced plant BOWs. Word of caution: their arms are made of thorns."

"Let's keep our fingers crossed that they don't awaken." Rose said.

"A shame we don't have a flamethrower." Leon said. "Sure comes in handy."

They walked through the greenhouse and Leon took pictures for evidence on his communicator. Suddenly, a woman appeared on his screen. Her brown hair was pinned back and a pair of black framed glasses rested on her face.

"Leon! It's been hours since you last transmitted! I was beginning to get worried!" The woman said.

"Been kinda busy, Hunnigan. Mission is in progress, we're in Umbrella's lab as we speak."

"'We'? You have civilians with you?" There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Calm down, Hunnigan. I've rescued Rose and her co-workers from this hell, and she's had my back ever since. They're doctors." Leon defended.

"They've seen too much, Leon! You know the consequences!" Hunnigan yelled.

Leon's eyes flashed to Rose's face and she was confused.

"It won't be a problem. Tell me, are they any different than I was?" Leon asked, raising his voice.

Hunnigan silently fumed on his screen.

"Look, I've gotta go. It'll be sunrise soon. Has the President issued a sanitation order yet?" Leon asked.

"Yes, Agent Kennedy. I'll arrange for a chopper to meet you on the outskirts of town at 0545 hours. Good luck." Hunnigan said, and then the transmission ended. Leon shoved the communicator in his pocket and sighed agitated, running a hand through his blond locks.

"Forgive me, Rose. She can be difficult. She doesn't understand what's going on; she's behind a computer screen in D.C.

"It's alright, Leon." Rose said. "We should get going. It's already a quarter to 4."

"Yeah," Leon said, smiling at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

…

Josh walked with Rachel, her eyes wide and curious while she examined the odd plants that they passed.

Her eyes fell upon the most peculiar plant. It was a deep purple and the stem was covered in sharp black thorns, and a bright red substance dripped from the opening of the flower.

"Josh, look at this," Rachel said, crouching in front of the flower.

"'Specimen 184-T. Injected with the T-Virus. Carnivorous.'" Rachel read aloud.

"How can a plant be carnivorous?" Josh asked.

"Venus Fly Traps, but maybe it craves human flesh. It did say T-Virus." Rachel mused.

Suddenly, the plant twitched violently.

"Oh, my God!" Rachel gasped. The plant began to engorge rapidly and Josh stepped in front of her, drawing his gun while the stem started to hang off the table. He backed away from the plant and its container burst, its stem outstretching towards him. Instantly, the stem wrapped around his arm and the thorns buried themselves into his skin. The blood red substance then began to flow into his bloodstream.

Josh screamed out in pain, firing rapidly in front of him at the stem. The stem then retracted from the shock of the bullets and the thorns remained on the outside of his skin, protruding from his forearm.

The pain was intense as Josh watched the thorns dissolve into his skin. He yelled out instantly as the sharp pain returned in his abdomen. Josh fell to his knees and his skin began to ripple, his veins becoming more profound as he trembled.

Rachel didn't know what to do for him. She felt utterly helpless while Josh cried out in pain, but then out of the corner of her eye, she saw the surrounding plants on the table begin to engorge like the test subjects around her.

"ROSE!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs. Leon and Rose instantly scanned around them for the sign of Rachel's voice, and her eyes widened when she found her.

"That flamethrower would come in handy right about now!" Leon yelled, grabbing Rose by the hand as they ran towards their comrades.

**Well, there's Chapter 8! I hope that everyone enjoyed it, and I'll probably have Chapter 9 up on Monday. Thank you all so much, and please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story. It means a lot to me, and I hope that you'll enjoy Chapter 9 of Nightfall.**

**~The Sword of Salvation~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison.**

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 9**

"Rose! Leon!" Rachel screamed. They ran towards her and Josh, shaking off the plants that tried to latch onto them.

"Don't let the thorns touch you! They'll dissolve into your skin!" Leon warned Rose.

Josh's skin kept rippling and he moaned out in pain. He felt as if his skin were on fire. Rachel grasped hopelessly at the gun clenched in his hand, but she could not pry it from his death grip to defend herself.

The purple plant behind Rachel moved closer, its other vine outstretched towards her neck. She closed her eyes, fearful.

Gunshots echoed throughout the greenhouse as Josh got to his feet, firing around him through clenched teeth.

"Rachel, come on…" Josh spoke, pulling her by the hand towards Rose and Leon. Rachel examined Josh's arm and saw that his wounds had healed, leaving no scars or traces of blood at all.

Josh dragged Rachel behind him, his legs pumping faster as he headed past all of the plants to the door at the far end of the greenhouse.

"Leon, Rose, We can't take them!" Josh yelled for his comrades who were trying to clear a path through the BOWs. Knowing they couldn't get through alone, Josh sighed.

"Stay here," he said, mumbling to Rachel. He pulled out an extra handgun from the waistband of his pants and he dropped his bag at her feet.

"I have to help them! Shoot and protect yourself, I'll be back!" He then pressed his lips to hers briefly and ran towards Leon and Rose.

With pure adrenaline pumping through his system, he felt no pain. Everything became heightened to him: his sight, hearing, sense of smell, his reflexes. He inwardly worried that he was mutating as he ran. He felt strong, powerful, invincible. He felt like he was dying.

Josh fired accurately, his mind honing in on the plants' pressure points and they dropped to the floor. Vines with thorns flooded the ground and it looked like a sea of blood covered the floor. Josh skidded to a stop, wary of the thorns as he jumped onto the table beside him.

"Rose, Leon, on the table, now!" Josh yelled. He fired from above, picking off the plants and buying time for them to make it on the table.

They ran across the narrow surface, sprinting towards the doorway where Rachel stood, the gun trembling in her hands.

Leon glanced behind him and saw the plants slowly getting back up. He pushed his legs faster, holding tightly onto Rose's hand as they jumped off the table. Leon punched in the code once he got to the door and opened it slowly as Rose made sure that they were clear in the front.

A loud thud sounded in front of Rose and she saw the most horrific sight in her life. It was a mutated human, clearly long gone, on all fours with its cranium exposed. It looked as if it had been skinned from head to toe, and a large wet tongue with saliva was lapping furiously with its canines exposed.

"Leon!" Rose yelled in fear, frozen in place.

"Get back!" Leon yelled. He pulled his shotgun from his back, moving in front of Rose and fired once into the creature's skull. Brain matter and blood flew from all sides as Leon reloaded his shotgun, pushing the others in front of him as they proceeded onward.

The set of lights automatically kicked on, revealing another long hallway. The walls and the floor were covered in an odd slime that was easily visible from the glass floor beneath their feet.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Rose asked, her breathing irregular.

"An example of Umbrella's experimentation on humans. That was the Licker I told you about. The saliva if exposed to skin is extremely acidic. Believe me, I know from experience." Leon said reloading his weapons. Josh and Rachel looked at him in disbelief.

Josh glanced at his own arm as his pulse began to slow and his breathing returned to normal.

"What happened to you? The thorns dissolved into your skin. Do you feel differently?" Rachel asked him.

"I thought I was going to die. It felt like I was having a heart attack, but everything was heightened. I can't explain it…" Josh muttered.

"What was that red liquid? It looked like blood." Rachel asked.

"Quite right. It was infected blood carrying the Anti-Virus. It provided you with a short burst of adrenaline while suppressing your virus for the time being. Nice to see you again, handsome…"

All eyes turned to the end of the corridor where they saw an Asian woman. She wore a red, slinky cocktail dress, and a crossbow was perched on her back. Her mouth upturned into a smirk and she placed a hand on her hip.

"Ada!"

**Okay, sorry that chapter was so short everyone, but I have a really good reason for making it that way. Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! This is The Sword of Salvation bringing you Chapter 10 of Nightfall. I was hoping to get some reviews in the time between the update but that didn't happen so I've decided to post anyways. I hope that you all are enjoying this; please tell me whether you are or are not, and anything I can do to change that. So, without further ado, I bring you Chapter 10 of Nightfall. Please read and review!**

**~The Sword of Salvation~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison.**

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 10**

"What has it been, Leon? Six months since Spain? What luck that we're both meeting here." The Asian woman said. A familiar smirk rested upon Ada's lips and Leon instantly let his guard down.

"Why did you do this, Ada? Don't you realize what you've done? You've undone everything I've been fighting for since Raccoon City, and now this town is dead! Why?!" Leon asked angrily.

Rose watched the exchange between the two. It was a game of cat and mouse. Ada was deflecting every question Leon threw at her.

"Now, Leon, you know I can't release that information. But I will say that the Anti-Virus your friend was just infected with speeds up the T-Virus when it wears off. Enjoy the relief while you're still alive." Ada warned. There seemed to be a hint of sympathy in her voice as she turned to face Josh before beginning to walk through the doorway in front of her.

"Until next time, Agent Kennedy…" Ada said, saluting Leon.

"You're not getting out of here so easily, Ada! Answer me, damn it!" Leon sprinted towards Ada and grabbed her by the arm. He jerked her towards him and she grunted, slapping him across the face before kneeing him in the groin.

"How did you know I liked it rough, Leon?" Ada asked a smile in her voice as she whispered into his ear. She pulled free of his grasp as Leon sank to his knees. Ada walked away and disappeared through the doorway.

"Damn," Leon groaned glaring ahead of him.

Josh leaned against the wall taking in what Leon had said. He already felt his adrenaline wearing off. How much longer would it be before the crash came? Would his systems fail, paralysis, or would he mutate into one of the things that Leon had killed so easily? He felt rage growing inside of him from Ada's appearance, from being dragged to this God forsaken building, and for Leon telling him he was infected. It was all Leon's fault!

Josh glared into Leon's back. He'd done nothing but cause problems since they'd met. Even before then, really! If it wasn't for Leon and Ada he wouldn't have had his patient. He and Rachel would have been evacuated and he could've lived his life out unknowingly with Rachel by his side. Why was this happening to him?

Josh watched angrily as Rose helped Leon to his feet. How could she not be angry with him? It was his fault that James was dead. Leon brought this hell along with him and then she pulled the trigger, killing James herself! Then he dragged her on a suicide mission where he'd almost gotten her killed multiple times. How could she even help him after that? Didn't she know that her life would never be the same after he left? She'd be scarred for life and have nowhere to go because a fucking nuke was going to destroy everything!

Josh noticed a pair of eyes on him as his breathing sped up.

"Josh, are you okay?" Rachel asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

He didn't answer, keeping his eyes focused on Leon while he reloaded his weapons. Leon glanced at Josh while he reloaded, only igniting Josh's fury even more. He clenched his fist, noticing he still had the gun in his hand.

It would be so easy to eliminate the problem now; retreat outside with Rachel and take his damn Jeep. No, not now. He had to wait until Leon was unarmed. It would be stupid to go at the man while he had a gun. Unless he could get it away from him…

Josh placed the gun in his waistband and stood directly in front of Leon.

"Josh?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine." Josh said, his voice coming out gruffly.

"What's your problem?" Leon asked, strapping his shotgun on his back. "You've been staring at me since Ada left," Leon said roughly.

"You," Josh said simply. Leon furrowed his brow in confusion at his "comrade's" words.

Leon instantly realized what was going on. The Las Plagas had begun to control him, manipulating his personality and now Leon was the focus of his attention. Josh moved closer to Leon who backed up, palms showing.

"Don't make me hurt you, Josh. The virus is taking control of your judgment. You don't want to do this; I'm not your enemy. Don't make me one." Leon spoke calmly and watched Josh's unchanging expression.

"All of this is your fault! If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened! I wouldn't be dying and everything would be normal! Maybe if you're out of the picture I can survive!"

"You don't mean any of this, you're not yourself." Leon said calmly. He glanced over at Rose and her eyes widened.

"Josh, leave him alone. We're going to find you a cure, I promise. Just please, calm down." Rose pleaded, taking a step forward.

"Shut up, Rose! Stop defending him! You know this is his fault! He's the reason why James is dead; why I'm dying!" Josh yelled, pulling out his gun.

"Do you think he's going to be there and you're going to live happily ever after? He's going to leave you and you'll have nothing! You can't honestly tell me you'd choose your fantasy over something that's happening right in front of you."

Rose's breathing sped up as Josh pointed the gun at her. She put her hands up and looked at him.

"Put it down, Josh, there's no need for this…" Rose gasped out. Her eye's flicked to Leon's face and he stood, ready to attack.

"Take off your weapons, Leon." Josh ordered. His eyes shifted over to Leon while keeping the gun fixated on Rose.

"Josh, let them go!" Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel, they don't care about us! If they cared they wouldn't have dragged us with them on Leon's suicide mission! I'm dying, Rachel, do you think they care?! Rose has clearly picked him over us!" Josh yelled.

He felt himself go numb as he looked at the woman in front of him who used to be his "friend". The rage was more powerful and more overwhelming than ever before. He felt his finger begin to put more pressure on the trigger.

"Josh! Snap out of it! You don't want to do this!" Rose yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Shut up, Rose!"

Suddenly, Josh felt a weight smack into him and the gun went off.

"Josh!"

**Well, there's Chapter 10! I hope that you all will please review this time, it means so much to me when I receive them. Thank you all so much, and please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter and that you all will please review. I know the last chapter left on a sort of cliffhanger, but I'm very pleased with the way it turned out. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 11 of Nightfall.**

**~The Sword of Salvation~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison.**

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 11**

The single gunshot echoed through the room as Josh found himself on the floor under Leon's weight. They fought for control of the gun, Leon bracing his forearm against Josh's windpipe as he grabbed fistfuls of Leon's hair.

"Fuck you, Kennedy!" Josh spat as he pulled harder, holding onto the gun as Leon grunted out in pain.

Leon elbowed Josh in the gut, knocking the breath out of him as Leon grabbed the gun from his grip. He tossed it aside and the gun skidded across the room at Rachel's feet. Josh yelled out angrily and kicked Leon off of him, crawling frantically towards the gun.

Leon coughed and grabbed Josh by the ankle, pulling him back as Leon pulled a pair of handcuffs from his jacket.

"Stop it, Josh, please!" Rachel yelled, watching in horror as Josh's foot collided with Leon's jaw. Leon groaned out but kept pulling Josh closer while drawing his knife.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is, Josh!" Leon said roughly. He turned his face away as he climbed on Josh's back, pulling his arms behind him. Josh fought hard, jerking his head back as Leon cuffed him. Leon flipped Josh over to face him and kept his knee firmly planted on Josh's chest.

"Hope this still works…" Leon mumbled, and plunged the knife into Josh's upper thigh.

Josh screamed out, throwing his head back in pain and he stopped thrashing. His breathing slowed and Leon pulled out the knife as Josh calmed down.

"Pain brings you back to your senses," Leon briefly explained to Rachel.

He scanned the room for Rose and saw her lying on the floor, a pool of blood under her.

"Rose!" Leon yelled, running over to her. She was unconscious and bleeding out as Leon examined the bullet wound in her shoulder.

"Shit!" Leon cursed as he tried to wake her. He gently removed her jacket and saw that the bullet had gone clear through, but she was still bleeding heavily. At least it wasn't lodged in her shoulder. He put pressure on her wound and he felt her stir, gasping in pain.

"Leon!" Rose yelled, clenching her jaw.

"Shh, its okay, Rose. You're alright." Leon whispered.

She looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood; her blood.

"You have to put more pressure," Rose panted.

"I don't want to hurt you," Leon said, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"It already hurts, just do it!" Rose said, placing her hands over Leon's and pressing down. He put more pressure onto her shoulder and called out for Rachel.

"Rachel, I need you! The bullet went straight through, but she's losing too much blood." Leon said as Rachel came over to them.

"Leon, I'm alright, it just hurts. I just need to stop the bleeding…" Rose said breathing heavily. "Where's Josh?"

"He's over there, he's fine. I had to stab him to bring him back to his senses. It worked on me, so I did it to him. Maybe now he'll be back to normal." Leon said, watching as Rachel elevated Rose's arm into a makeshift sling. The gauze from her bag was already turning red from Rose's blood and she winced as Rachel began to tighten the sling to stop the bleeding.

"You know, we have something else in common now," Leon mused, trying to distract Rose from the pain.

"What's that?" Rose asked looking up at him.

"Gunshot wound in the same place, same shoulder, too." Leon said. "I took a bullet for Ada, and now you've taken a bullet for me. Thank you, Rose."

A smile crept onto her face from Leon's words. "No problem. I mean, it's not like I was doing anything else at the moment." Rose said laughing for the first time since Leon had shown up at her door.

"Finished," Rachel said coldly, interrupting them.

"Thank you, Rachel," Rose said, eyeing her oddly as she got up without another word.

Leon was indifferent as he helped Rose to her feet, wary of her shoulder.

"I'm sure she's just in shock. Can't blame her for everything she's been through tonight." Rose whispered.

"Maybe. Are you alright? Can you shoot?" Leon asked, stuffing her jacket into the duffel bag they were carrying before pressing her magnum in her right hand.

"Good thing you're not a lefty," Leon smirked.

"Dodged a bullet," Rose laughed. Rachel's head snapped up at her words and a glare was upon her features. Rose quickly removed the smile from her face and glanced at Leon. He shook his head and they walked over to Josh.

He was awake and alert from Rose's assessment. The color had returned to his face and his eyes seemed normal as they approached Josh. He was still on the floor, holding his leg from Leon's stab wound and wincing ever so slightly as Rachel tied a tourniquet around his thigh.

"Oh my God," Josh said, his eyes widening. He sat up and watched his "comrades" walk over to him. A makeshift sling was Rose's arm, and both she and Leon were covered in blood. Leon was composed and stoic as they approached him, but Josh knew that he was still pissed. Leon watched Josh from afar, checking for any signs of hostility in his features, but he was calm and in control.

"You alright?" Leon asked Josh gruffly.

"Yeah. You?" Josh returned, not making eye contact. He was ashamed to meet Leon's eyes. He was fully aware of what had gone on, but he couldn't control himself.

"Fine, sorry about the leg. It was all I could think of without killing you." Leon said, clenching his jaw. He knew it wasn't his "comrade's" fault, but still, unnecessary blood had been spilled.

"I owe both of you an apology. Are you alright, Rose? I'm sorry for what happened." Josh apologized, wincing as he got to his feet. He put pressure on his wounded leg, clenching his jaw as he stood.

"It's fine." Rose said simply. "We should be going, we've wasted enough time." She said, glancing at Leon's watch. It read 4:23 am.

Josh nodded as they walked through the corridor. His leg throbbed with each step, but he pushed on. He felt like shit.

"The sample should be straight through here if Ada hasn't taken it," Leon said. He swiped the keycard and the doors opened revealing a pearl white laboratory. It was seemingly untouched by the destruction right outside the door. Leon scanned the room and his eyes fell upon a large canister filled with a transparent liquid in the center of the room with an ominous syringe suspended within it.

"The Las Plagas," Leon said. He swiftly pulled out his gun and fired at the glass container, watching disgustedly as it did not shatter.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way. Rose, can you operate the control panel?" Leon asked.

Rose nodded and walked over to the control panel, laying her gun down. She became flustered for a short moment before setting to work. Within a few short moments, pressurized air released from the canister and Leon grinned.

"Good girl," he praised. Leon watched the liquid drain, leaving the syringe in the bottom of the container. He pulled a cloth from his pocket and picked up the syringe with it, carefully placing the sample into his bag.

"Ready," Leon said, and they all moved swiftly from the corridor, stopping when they came to the door leading to the greenhouse.

"Wait, we can't go that way, we'll never make it!" Rachel protested. Leon's head snapped up at her words and he scanned the narrow corridor they were in. It was a tall room and there was no way they could escape from it. They had no choice but to go through the greenhouse.

"Damn it," Leon mumbled. "We have to go. Just get on the table and run like hell, got it?" Leon then slid the ID badge and held Rose's hand tightly as the crowd of mutated plants converged in on them. He fired in front of them with his TMP, mowing down the plants as he led Rose to the table. Before jumping on himself, he picked Rose up by the waist because of her wound, and set her on the table.

"Josh, Rachel, come on!" Leon yelled, firing at the sea of plants below them. They followed behind Leon, Josh's leg throbbing immensely as he put pressure on it to climb. Once they were all on the table, they sprinted to the entrance, relieved to see an opening near the door.

"Jump now!" Leon yelled. He launched himself from the table and swiped the keycard while the others followed behind him. They rushed inside the door, drawing their weapons while they scanned the bloodstained corridor for any signs of hostiles.

"Everyone alright?" Leon asked. His eyes shot to Rose's shoulder and saw that the blood had begun to seep through her gauze. Leon moved closer to her and tightened the pressure on the bandage and she inhaled sharply.

"It's almost over," Leon whispered to her.

Josh watched how Leon acted towards Rose, and he felt guilty for hurting her. He looked down at his own wound and saw that it had begun to bleed out, too. He shook his head and pulled on the tourniquet.

"Ready?" Leon asked after he'd finished reloading his and Rose's weapons.

Josh looked to Rachel and noticed that her hands were placed over her stomach, almost like she was cradling it, but she didn't look to be in pain. Why was she acting so oddly? And then it hit him.

"You're pregnant!" Josh screamed, making everyone in the room jump.

Rachel's eyes snapped up at him and opened her mouth. "Josh, I…" Rachel stammered. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Answer me! You are, aren't you?!" A hint of rage flashed through Josh's features and Rachel flinched away from him, wary that he'd lose it again.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. How did he put this together? She had decided in the short time that she'd known of his inevitable fate that she would have an abortion so she wouldn't have to look into that child's face and see Josh, but now she wasn't so sure. Why did he have to find out?

He stared at her intently and finally she sighed.

"Yes."

**Well, another chapter down! I think there will only be around 6 more chapters left to post, and I'm so excited to finally get these up. This is the first fic I've ever finished and I'm extremely proud of it. I hope that I could get some more reviews, I've turned on anonymous reviews, so please don't be shy and tell me what you think! I also want to give some special shout outs to my reviewers, favoriters, and followers. Thank you so much to ****Kushy, SinAngel9, Zombi3gyrl, Maeva83, LSU DUDE, pchantha, poisedrose, and SamTheShortyMan.**

**I appreciate you all so much, and I hope that you're enjoying this! **

**~The Sword of Salvation~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! The Sword of Salvation here, bringing you Chapter 12 of Nightfall. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorite this story. It means so much to me that you all took the time to read this and give this story the time of day. I already have 1,000 views and I'm ecstatic. I hope that everyone will enjoy this new chapter and please read and review! **

**~The Sword of Salvation~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison.**

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 12 **

Josh stood staring at Rachel. He was in disbelief. How could he not even know? Hell, Leon even knew! Why didn't he pay attention at the hospital? The hospital… The elevator crash… Oh, God! What if the baby was hurt? Josh dropped to his knees.

"How long, Rachel?" Josh asked.

"2 months." She said simply.

"Do you think he's alright? The elevator; do you think he'll make it?" Josh asked. He moved closer to Rachel and placed his hands on her stomach.

She had expected him to be angry, upset. She expected him to be angry because she'd be raising his child alone, yet here he stood, a smile on his face and certain that they were having a son. His abrupt mood swings were throwing her off, but this moment of stability made her happy. Rachel placed her hands on Josh's and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"We have to go. It'll be sunrise soon." Rose said softly.

They turned to leave, Josh's hand never leaving Rachel's as they made their way down the corridor.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Leon said, sliding the keycard for the final time. He ran through the empty corridor, but suddenly skidded to a halt.

"Oh my, God!" Leon gasped.

Rose's eyes widened. She knew it had to be bad if it caused Leon to stop.

"What's wrong?!" Rose exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyrant!" Leon panted. He pulled his shotgun from his back and handed it to Rose while he pulled his TMP back out.

The monstrous creation stood menacingly at the doors leading inside. It was clearly once a man standing well over 8 feet tall. Its skin had a grey hue and it looked utterly indestructible.

"Rose, I need you to listen to me. Do you trust me?" His bright blue eyes bore into hers, essentially mirroring his own.

"Leon," she said shaking her head, "No."

"Shh, just listen. I need you. The only shot we've got at beating this thing is if we work together. I need you and Josh to distract it. Rachel, go hide. I've gotta get to the jeep and get the rocket launcher. I need you to get yourself out as soon as possible. I've only got one shot. Can you do that?"

"Leon, I can't do it! Please, don't go!" Rose said. Her eyes were full of worry as Leon reached out and touched her face. He stroked her cheek gently before crashing his lips onto hers. Rose stiffened at first, but then relaxed as he pulled away, leaving his hand on her cheek.

"Trust me, Rose. You can do this." Leon winked.

Rose's cheeks ignited and Leon moved to the door.

"We've got to time this just right. You can do this, Rose, I know you can." Leon assured her.

Rose nodded and watched him head out the door. When the Tyrant caught sight of Leon, it growled ferociously, rattling the panes of glass in front of them.

Rose took a deep breath and spoke. "Rachel, stay close to the door and out of sight! Josh, cover me!" Rose watched in horror as the Tyrant began to advance on Leon.

Rose moved forward, cocking her shotgun and she fired straight at its massive chest. The Tyrant's attention shifted from Leon to her and it yelled out in pain. It moved its shoulders back as if it was ready to charge and Rose cursed under her breath. Quickly reloading, she cocked the gun again and raised it a little higher, aiming towards its head. Her eyes flicked past the massive creature in Leon's direction and saw that he was motionless, trying not to draw attention to himself. Rose took in a deep breath and gave Leon a slight nod as she fired again.

She groaned in pain when the shotgun kicked roughly against her shoulder. "Damn it!" Rose cursed when the bullets made no contact whatsoever. She cocked the gun again while the Tyrant charged towards her. As it came closer, she fired round after round before the beast crashed through the remaining glass. Rose closed her eyes and rolled away from the Tyrant's path.

"Josh, fire!" Rose yelled. She reloaded the remaining shotgun shells while Josh unloaded a magazine into the Tyrant. It never even flinched as the hot lead and gunpowder penetrated its skin. It was as if the bullets went unnoticed.

'Leon, hurry…' Rose thought to herself. She looked around for Rachel and saw her heading towards the Jeep outside. At least that was one less thing Rose had to worry about…

She fired the rest of her shells into the Tyrant and grinned when the bullets made contact. She discarded the shotgun and left it on the floor and pulled out her pistol, firing at its head.

"Josh, move!"

The Tyrant stalked towards him, essentially backing Josh into the corner. His heart rate sped up and the adrenaline began to course through his body, initially causing his infected arm to throb. He fired relentlessly as he began to lose control of his arm. It shuddered and swelled, and suddenly the veins burst open revealing thorny vines and mutated flesh.

"Oh my, God!" Josh screamed. He was unable to believe what was happening to him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his arm regardless of the danger right in front of him. He barely heard Rose screaming for him, and the Tyrant seemed miles away from him instead of a few feet from him.

His eyes told everything he was feeling: This was the end? He was turning into a monster. After everything he'd been through, the virus was ripping his way through his body, bursting his skin open and turning his veins into vines. There was no blood, just a watery looking liquid. What had he done to deserve this fate?

Josh's entire body violently convulsed and his skin literally peeled away, revealing a new green scaly skin.

The Tyrant did not stop. Rose watched from afar, screaming loudly for Josh as he transformed into the ghastly creature. Tears filled her eyes as she watched her other friend dying in front of her. She was losing everyone she cared about.

"No!" Rose screamed loudly. She kept firing until she used all the ammo she had on her. Still unable to accept Josh's fate, Rose ran forward and pounded mercilessly on the Tyrant's back hoping to distract it.

It growled and turned to face her, swatting Rose away carelessly until she slammed into the adjacent wall. She moved no more as Josh felt the control slowly return to his body.

His senses returned to him, whether or not of his own accord or the virus's autonomy, but he moved. Josh was in absolutely excruciating pain, but he was alive. The creature in front of him was advancing quickly so he knew he had to take care of this now. He knew he couldn't be there for his child, it was far too late for that, but why couldn't he go out trying to ensure that his child would survive? Josh glanced over the Tyrant's shoulder and saw Rose lying brokenly on the floor. There was no way she could've survived that blow. As for Leon, Josh knew he could take care of himself.

Josh took in a deep breath and let the virus consume him completely. He let go of every thought from his mind and slipped into the bliss of his memories.

So, this is what it felt like to die?

**Another chapter down! I am really pleased with how this has turned out and I wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It means so much to me that people are taking the time to acknowledge this figment of my imagination and there is no higher honor than people reading and giving a damn about what I have to say. Thank you all so much, and I hope to see you for Chapter 13!**

**Much love!**

**~The Sword of Salvation~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! It means a lot to me and I know I left you all on a cliffhanger on the last chapter, but don't worry, it's not over yet. I hope you all are enjoying this and please read and review!**

**~The Sword of Salvation~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison.**

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 13**

She awoke on the cold, hard floor, her eyes cracking open as she regained consciousness. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck and was certain that quite a few bones were broken. She heard her name being called faintly, but could not find it in herself to move. Rose was far too sore and tired to respond.

Rose felt her shirt becoming wet and was faintly aware of the blood pooling up to her cheek. The gunshot had bled out again and the pain was beginning to register.

"Rose!" She heard her name called again more clearly this time and she heard rapid footsteps approaching her. Her head rolled to the side as she strained to look and she saw Leon.

"Oh my, God…" Leon whispered, gently turning her to face him.

"Leon," Rose croaked out. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

Leon looked upon her broken form afraid to move her in fear of hurting her. He looked in front of him and saw "Josh" engaging the Tyrant. Leon had to force himself to look away.

"Rose, you've got to stay with me. This is going to hurt, but I have to get you out of here. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Leon whispered.

"I trust you," Rose said weakly and Leon nodded, and kissed her forehead before gently picking her up. She screamed in pain loudly as Leon lifted her in his arms. He repeated apologies over and over while carrying Rose to the Jeep. He grabbed the rocket launcher and raced back inside.

He only had one shot, he knew that, so he waited a few moments. Leon watched what was left of Josh fight the Tyrant. Josh's mutation had completely transformed his body. He was as tall as the Tyrant and plant-like limbs replaced his own. He was covered in thorns and the same red liquid from before poured from his body on the floor. Presumably, this was Josh's blood being drained from his body and pooling onto the floor.

Leon felt remorse as he watched Josh. He couldn't save him, it was all his fault. He was right about everything. Leon did drag him on a suicide mission. He'd more or less killed Leon with his own hands and he'd pretty much shot James himself. Then there was Rose: she was barely hanging on herself. He'd lied to her countless times, promising that she wouldn't get hurt, but she'd been shot, she'd lost everyone, and now most of her bones were broken and she was losing blood rapidly. The woman took a bullet for him and this is how he repays her?

What was Leon doing? Hunnigan was right and so was Josh; she'd never be the same if she _did_ survive.

Leon's rage filled him as he placed the rocket launcher on his shoulder, lining up the shot. He hated to end it this way because he didn't want Josh to suffer in the flames, but it was the only way. Josh was long gone; there were no doubts about that.

"I'm so sorry…" Leon said, and pulled the trigger.

The rocket sailed through the air and made contact with the Tyrant's back. It became engulfed with flames and howled ferociously in pain as the blast and force from the explosion decimated everything in sight. Leon ran away from the doorway and pulled a remote from his pocket before it collapsed.

"Insurance," Leon mumbled, and pressed the large red button when he was safely in the Jeep.

Umbrella Pharmaceuticals was blown off the map, and Josh Moore existed no more.

Leon checked his watch. It read 5:40 am and he caught his breath.

"Shit! Rachel, take care of Rose. I've got five minutes to get us away from here! Hold on!" He then raced out of the parking lot and headed for the Interstate. Leon gunned the engine, spinning his tires as he drove faster and faster as he sped out of the city. He looked at the dashboard: 5:43 am. It was going to be close.

Suddenly, Leon's ears pricked and he glanced upward at the sky, noticing two jets screaming over the treetops. Leon clenched his jaw and pushed the accelerator to the floor.

5:45 am.

Leon prepared for the worst. The chopper was nowhere in sight as he sped through a straight patch through the outskirts of town. His heart sank and his mind was racing frantically trying to figure out another plan. He didn't dare risk a glance in the rearview mirror, nor did he raise his foot from the accelerator. Rachel screamed his name, pounding on the back of his seat as he rounded a curve. He tried to block her out, but when the road straightened out her voice penetrated his ears and he lurched to a stop when he saw the chopper. Leon let out a breath that he'd been holding for what seemed like forever and his heart stopped racing. Good old Hunnigan…

"Rachel, run!" Leon yelled. He jumped out of the driver's side and picked up Rose as they got into the chopper. It took off immediately, hardly leaving Leon any time to jump in himself.

"Good work, Agent Kennedy. Are you injured?" The medic asked.

"No, take care of her. Gunshot wound to the shoulder, multiple broken bones. Will she be okay?" Leon asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood and she has a concussion along with couple broken ribs, but she'll be fine." Leon clasped a hand on the medic's shoulder and nodded, making his way back to the cockpit.

"Hey Jeff," Leon greeted when he saw the pilot.

"Hey, all in one piece this time, Leon?" Jeff asked.

"Almost. Can you take us to the CDC? In and out, then back to headquarters?"

"Yeah, no problem. And Leon, I don't know who she is, but she's going to be fine. Hell, she _was_ with you. Don't be so hard on yourself." Jeff comforted.

"Thanks. Eyes on the road, alright?" Leon joked.

He then headed back through the chopper where Rose and Rachel were. He took a seat next to Rose, taking her hand in his and leaned his head back against the wall. Leon closed his eyes until a small gleam of sunlight shone onto his face. He turned towards the window and watched groggily as a black object was dropped from the planes he saw earlier.

There was no noise, just a brilliant flash of light. The following sound, however, gave Leon chills each time: the falling debris, the rippling of pavement, and the slew of trees falling as the nuke traveled closer to them.

There was always the fear in the back of Leon's mind that they wouldn't get away fast enough, that the chopper would be caught in the onslaught of the nuclear attack. A stupid fear, he realized that after everything he'd faced, but knowing his luck anything was possible.

"How can you sleep after that?" A voice sounded next to him. He looked at Rachel and anger and hatred radiated from her body. He sighed, not knowing a response. What do you tell someone who had just survived being eaten alive by their co-workers, nearly crushed by an elevator, and had her home be blown up by a nuclear weapon, and have the father of her child be transformed into a monster and be destroyed by a rocket launcher by the man sitting next to her?

"I'm sorry," Leon said simply. "For everything."

He had no idea what to say. He was never good at comforting people, plus everything that had happened to her was his fault. That was another thing Josh was right about.

'Face it, Kennedy, you've royally fucked this mission up…' Leon thought to himself. He felt pressure on his hand and he glanced over at Rose. An oxygen mask covered her face and she took her hand from Leon's to remove it. She smiled up at him weakly and he felt a smile touch his own features.

"Hey," she said groggily.

"Hi there," Leon grinned.

"How bad is it?" Rose asked. She looked at her shoulder and then noticed that Leon was covered in blood. Her blood. Leon noticed Rose's expression change and he zipped his jacket up.

"It's alright, don't worry. You're going to be fine. You have a concussion and a few broken ribs, but you've lost a lot of blood. Can you feel anything?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. What's happening now? Where are we?" She asked glancing over at Rachel. Rachel was cradling her stomach, tears threatening to pour from her eyes while she stared at her feet.

Leon shook his head and mouthed, "Best not to go there."

"We're heading to the CDC, and then to the Capital to get you to a hospital."

"Ugh, more hospitals?" Rose asked. "I don't know if I have it in me to practice medicine anymore."

"The government could use you. You're a hell of a shot, great back up, too. We work well together." Leon commented. However, Rose grew silent and he regretted the words as quickly as he said them.

After a few moments, she nodded. "Yeah, maybe. Put in a good word for me?"

"Hmm, I may be able to. I know some important people who owe me favors." Leon joked.

"I can't imagine who." Rose laughed, wincing as she did.

She felt like shit lying there. A million thoughts were racing through her mind: Did Josh suffer? Did Rachel see what happened? What the hell even happened after she blacked out? Rose remembered Leon coming to save her, but that was it. Did the nuke even hit?

Then it hit her. What was going to happen to her? Where was she going to go? And Rachel, Rose knew she hated her now. It was her fault that Josh was gone. So where was Rachel going to go? Did either of their families survive?

But how could Rose even support herself? She didn't think she had it in her to practice medicine anymore, but Leon did say he could help her. Then she wondered what was going to happen there? Rose knew he would have to go on another mission when they got to D.C. He was always going to be gone, facing what they had nearly everyday. Did he do this with every girl he met on missions? Was she just another Ada?

Rose felt the smile from her face fade as she lie back on the gurney.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Leon asked her, searching her face.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking." Rose said, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry about anything. I'm here and I always will be." Leon assured her. He kissed her hand and she drifted off to sleep. Leon placed the oxygen mask back over her face and sat back, closing his own eyes as the chopper flew to Atlanta, Georgia.

**Another chapter down! I think this one was the longest yet, but there are at least 2 or 3 more left. I hope that everyone is enjoying this and please read and review.**

**Much love,**

**~The Sword of Salvation~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I'm so honored to have so many people review, favorite, and alert my story. It means so much to me and I just wanted to say thank you! I can't believe I almost have this thing posted and I'm thrilled to bring you Chapter 14 of Nightfall right now.**

**Thank you everyone so much!**

**~The Sword of Salvation~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison**

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 14**

Leon awoke when he felt the chopper descending. He felt like he'd just closed his eyes when he stretched out, cracking his neck. He looked up and saw Rose facing him.

"Sleep well?" She asked him smiling.

"You have no idea. How are you feeling?"

"Better, still sore, but I'm in one piece." Rose said. She glanced out the window, looking out at the massive CDC building. Leon shook his hair out of his eyes and stood, watching the shadow of the chopper on the sidewalk.

"I'll be right back," Leon assured Rose, and she nodded as Rachel stood.

"I'm going, too. I have family near here, so I'm going to stay with them." Rachel said bluntly and then exited the chopper.

Rose and Leon were stunned, exchanging a look as Rachel entered the CDC.

"I think it's safe to say she's still pissed." Rose said. "So that's it, then? After everything she's just going to walk away from us?"

"Maybe she needs to be with her family to regain some normalcy. Are you going to do the same? Do you have anywhere you need to go?" Leon asked her.

He looked at her, hoping she'd say no. He knew Rachel wasn't fond of either of them and he accepted that, but Leon didn't want Rose to go.

"No, its better this way, I think." Rose said simply.

"Alright," Leon said and mentally sighed in relief. "I'll be back. Stay here, alright?"

"But Leon, I was going to go for a walk while you were gone." Rose joked.

"Sorry, sweetheart, no can do." Leon winked. He then hopped out of the chopper and walked inside the building where he saw Rachel in the lobby. He went to the front desk, flashing his badge to the receptionist and she waved him in, but he told her Rachel came, too. Rachel was a bit taken aback, but followed Leon to the elevator where they stood in silence.

"I know the professor here who specializes in BOW viruses. Your child may be infected and he will help you study the development every step of the way. You're a competent woman; he'll give you a job here. It's up to you whether you'll accept it or not."

Rachel scoffed. "You think this makes everything better? You took everything from me, Leon. I'll be damned if I ever forgive you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Rachel, but I do apologize for everything and I take full responsibility." Leon said quietly.

The elevator opened and they stepped out. Leon walked over to a man examining a Petri Dish under a microscope.

"Dr. Anders, I've retrieved the sample," Leon announced.

"Ah, very good. Excellent work, Agent Kennedy. But who do we have here?"

Dr. Anders was an older man, approximately in his 60's and he looked up at Rachel with kind green eyes.

"This is Rachel Madison, a survivor. She's a very intelligent doctor, but she's lost everything and has nowhere to go. Do you think you can find some work for her here?"

"Surely, I can." Dr. Anders smiled.

Leon removed the syringe from his jacket and carefully handed it to Dr. Anders.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon. Goodbye, Rachel." Leon said. He then turned to leave, waiting for her to say something but she never did. He took the elevator back up and went to the chopper to find Rose looking out the window.

Leon hopped in and told Jeff he was ready, and then he took a seat next to Rose.

"She stayed. She's going to work here at the CDC. I told her I'd take full responsibility for everything, but I wish we could've ended on better terms for Josh's sake." Leon explained.

"I'm ready to be done with this, Leon. James is gone, Josh is gone, everything is gone. I want something new." Rose said, looking at Leon.

"I'm going to help you every way that I can, Rose. I won't leave you. But I was thinking, you're going to be down for a while," Leon paused, taking her hands in his. "You'll need someone to take care of you. You're more than welcome to stay with me if you'd like? Actually, I insist. If not, I understand." Leon said. His heart was flying and he felt a rush of adrenaline. He was afraid of admitting this to Rose. It was the first time he'd ever felt this apprehensive talking to someone. Why was he feeling this way?

Rose grew silent for a moment, but then a look of relief washed over her features.

"Are you sure, Leon? I don't want you to feel responsible for me. I don't want to be a burden."

"No burden at all, I insist." Leon smiled.

A smile crept onto Rose's face. "I'd love to." Tears formed in her eyes as Leon gently pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed against him, and he held her the rest of the way to Washington D.C.

…

Within an hour and a half of leaving Atlanta, the hopper landed in D.C. The medic, Devon, assured Leon that he would take care of Rose until he returned. Devon wheeled Rose's gurney into the hospital the chopper had landed at, and then it took off to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.

Leon walked across the lawn of the White House, aware that he was still covered in the blood and grime from the night's previous events. The agents on duty eyed Leon, unable to tear their eyes away from the usually pristinely-polished agent before them. No one spoke to him as he walked towards the Oval Office. He just hoped he didn't run into-

"Leon!" A high pitched voice squealed his name and he nearly stopped in his tracks as the irritatingly familiar take on his name pierced his ears.

"Ashley." Leon sighed in disdain. "Where's your father? Is he in his office?"

"Yeah. Why are you back so soon? I thought you went to that one town two days ago?"

"I finished my mission. Look, Ash, can we do this some other time? I have to get back to the hospital." Leon sighed, annoyed.

"Are you hurt?" Ashley asked, but Leon just brushed past her.

Ever since he'd returned from Spain with Ashley in tow, he'd been trying to avoid her after her "overtime" comment. Frankly, Leon was annoyed with the girl. He knew she had a huge crush on him, but that voice killed him. He heard his name be screamed so much that he seriously disliked being called "Leon" for a short period of time.

Leon entered the Oval Office and found Henry Graham sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Graham," Leon greeted, closing the door behind him.

"Excellent work, Leon. A very successful mission. I see you've not been home yet." The President noted.

"No, sir, I've just arrived back. Has Anders contacted you from the CDC yet?"

"Yes, he has. I take it you had two survivors you personally accompanied out of the city. Anders told me the whereabouts of one, but it's my understanding that the other young lady has been admitted into the hospital. Is she alright?" Graham inquired.

"Yes, she's alive. Some injuries, but she'll recover. I actually wanted to ask you something, sir." Leon said.

"Leon, anything at all. I'm giving you a month's paid vacation starting now!" Graham laughed.

Leon smiled. "Thank you sir, but I do have a favor to ask of you. Rose Weston, she's a brilliant young woman. Very remarkable and gifted, and a great ally. She's a hell of a shot, too. She has nowhere to go and she's lost everything and everyone, and she's uncertain whether she wants to continue practicing medicine anymore. I was thinking that maybe she could work for us. It's a lot to ask, I know, but she had my back the entire time. I put my life in her hands and the girl even took a bullet for me. She's earned my utmost respect and I feel she would be a great asset to our government."

Leon stood in front of Graham's desk, waiting for a reply. Silence filled the air for a few minutes before Graham smiled coyly.

"It sounds like this young lady has grown on you, Leon. I've never heard you speak so highly of someone. Consider it done. When she recovers, you will train her as your new partner. And in the meantime, I'm hoping you'll enjoy _two _months' paid vacation." Graham smiled.

"Thank you sir, truly." Leon said and grinned as Graham chuckled.

"Now, go be with your woman, although you may want to clean yourself up a bit, first." Graham laughed.

"Yes, sir." Leon laughed and walked to the corridor of the left wing of the White House. He went into the locker room designated for the agents and pulled a fresh set of clothes from his locker before heading to the showers. When he'd gotten himself cleaned up, he walked to the garage and found another Jeep identical to the one he'd had in Virginia. Leon then headed towards the hospital.

When Leon arrived, he finally felt home. He'd been admitted into this hospital numerous times before, so it was odd for him to be here as a visitor. He asked Rose's name and showed the nurse his badge, and she escorted him to her room.

He walked in and found Rose lying on the bed; her arm in a sling and a brace around her torso. Leon leaned in the doorway and crossed his arms.

"You look much better." Leon said, smiling as he walked closer to her.

"You, too. You covered in my blood is not a good look for you. Did you get everything taken care of?" Rose asked, sliding herself up in the bed.

"Yes, everything's fine at the moment. Graham gave me two months paid vacation, and a new partner if she wishes to take the job." Leon grinned.

Rose sighed and patted the mattress, offering him to come and sit. "Let's talk about this," Rose began.

Leon sat next to her and brushed a lock of her hair away. He knew what she was thinking and he feared that he'd sprung too much on her at once.

"Alright, tell me what you're feeling. I know this is all very sudden, and I'm sorry for that."

Rose looked at him, her bright blue eyes mirroring his own. She was struggling with her thoughts, Leon could tell. He took her hand in his.

"Leon, we're almost strangers. I met you about 14 hours ago. I know nothing about you, Leon, except for that you work for the government fighting monsters, and that you're the greatest man that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. And now here we are: I'm a patient in the hospital in Arlington after surviving the unsurvivable, and you're by my side. I have nothing, but you've stayed. Out of guilt or sympathy, I'm not sure which, but you're here."

"Do you want me to leave?" Leon asked. His voice was small and he felt his heart sink.

"No! I don't ever want you to leave. I'm just trying to figure out why you're here." Rose said, her expression becoming puzzled.

"Maybe I'm here because I want to be here. I do feel bad, but that's not the main reason why. Rose, for the first time in a long time, I'm finding the man I used to be. I feel like myself around you and you've made me feel like living again. I guess I'm trying to say that I'm drawn to you. Who knew that we'd meet under such circumstances? I've not felt human, Rose. You've breathed life back into me and you don't know how difficult it is for me to see you lying here so vulnerable and alone. I need you right now, maybe even moreso than you need me." Leon admitted.

Rose sat back and just listened to him talk. His words sank in deeply and she knew that Leon was not the type to show his emotions to just anyone. Leon kept his face down, eyes hidden by this bangs from Rose's view.

"Leon…" Rose whispered, placing her hand on his cheek. He then looked up at her.

"Thank you. No one has ever shared their feelings with me so frankly before. And you're right about me needing you. You're the only thing I have right now, but I don't want you to feel responsible for getting me hurt. Shit happens; it could just as easily be you lying here instead of me. But I do want you to know that I'm grateful for you. I'm honored and utterly speechless."

She stroked Leon's face before gently pressing her lips to his. He kissed her as if it were the last time he would ever see her face before pulling away breathlessly.

"A hell of a first date, huh?" Rose grinned.

Leon chuckled, shaking his head before kissing her again. They stayed that way for the rest of the evening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me and I'm sad to say that there is only one more chapter after this! I hope that everyone has enjoyed this fic and if you would please tell me of any ideas for the sequel. I have had some terrible writer's block for the past couple of months and any ideas would be much appreciated. So, without further ado, I bring you Chapter 15 of Nightfall.**

**~The Sword of Salvation~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison**

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 15**

The dust settled upon the decimated earth of the former Umbrella Pharmaceuticals. The rubble was scattered everywhere and utter silence and destruction filled the air. The town was destroyed and there was nothing left anywhere except for chaos.

The nuclear bomb had gone off. Why had this happened here?

A shadow engulfed the entire town as black choppers adorned with red and white umbrellas on their sides landed upon the remains of Umbrella Pharmaceuticals. The armed operatives exited the chopper and stormed the perimeter, searching for anything that could possibly be salvaged. The strike team then advanced over the debris of the once was building.

A team of six men walked cautiously around the area with automatic assault rifles drawn. They were alert and focused, ready to kill anything that emerged. The team reached what was left of the underground lab/greenhouse and found it to be completely decimated.

"Agent Wong has clearly missed the mark here. No sign BOWs. This place has been wiped off the map. Let's go back to headquarters and report our findings to Wesker." A man said, presumably the leader of the group.

They were beginning to head back when suddenly a light crumbling noise sounded behind them. The rubble beneath their feet began to shift and they aimed their weapons at the ground.

Instantly, the helicopter was flipped violently into the air, scattering dust and debris and making the strike team flinch. A shape appeared from the rubble; a giant green skinned "man" covered in blackened thorns and flailing vines was revealed.

The "man" screeched loudly, as if in pain, and charged towards the strike team. Their automatic rounds penetrated the plant-like stems and spurts of clear liquid shot out from the bullet wounds. The creature's limbs acted on their own accord, twitching and slicing open to slash sharply at the armed Umbrella operatives. The team learned rather quickly that the liquid seeping from the vines was rather acidic, and was slowly beginning to eat through the armor before ravaging their skin. A slow, painful, agonizing death, perfect for revenge…

The team moved no more as the acid ate violently into their skin, leaving the smell of burnt flesh on top of the already pungent smell of death. The creature began to violently transform, regaining a sense of humanity as the area around him was still. He reverted to a human form, having black hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. He watched unphased as the vines retracted through his new fingertips. He felt strong. He remembered everything.

Rachel.

Rose.

Leon…

He would have his revenge.

…

It was night as the images flashed through her mind. The snarling faces, the gaping jaws, she remembered everything. Her hand absentmindedly moved to her stomach and she let the tears flow from her face.

Josh.

Rose.

Leon…

Everything was his fault. Josh was gone; dead. And Leon thought he could "make it up to her" by giving her a job at the damn CDC. And then while they were on the chopper he asked _her_ to move in with him. He completely ignored her, catering only to _Rose_, and she knew he was aware that she was sitting there, listening to every word!

All they would say is that "she was pissed". Of course she was pissed! She'd lost everything! The father of her child and the only man she'd ever loved had been taken away from her!

Leon acted like Rose was the only victim, ignoring everyone else. But why did he care? He got his sample, he was unscathed, what else mattered?

He would pay. She would find a way to make him suffer. But she would need to plan this; it couldn't be so soon.

_Leon S. Kennedy _would be groveling at her feet, begging for mercy.

She would have her revenge…

**Only one more chapter! I will have to say that I have had a lot of fun writing this. I'm excited to see what you all think, but I just wanted to say thank you yet again. You all make my day when I see that people pay attention to my story. Hope that everyone enjoyed and please tell me your ideas for the sequel!**

**Thanks so much,**

**~The Sword of Salvation~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Well, this is a bittersweet moment for me, posting this last chapter! I'm glad to be finished, but I'm sad at the same time that it is finished. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story and I am planning on doing a sequel, I just have to get my thoughts together to write it haha! I'm hoping that you all will give me your ideas, comments, and criticisms, and that you all have enjoyed. Thank you all so much and I hope I didn't let you down! So please read and review and thank you so much!**

**Much love, **

**~The Sword of Salvation~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any aspect of its affiliates. I do however own Rose Weston, Josh Moore, and Rachel Madison**

**Nightfall**

**Chapter 16**

_**December 23**_

Everything was back to normal for Leon. He was home, relaxing on his couch, and had a glass of bourbon on the table in front of him. He really shouldn't have been drinking. It was a bad habit.

He knew his vacation was drawing to a close, and was certain that Hunnigan would be ready with a mission the very day he came back. Leon took another drink and cocked his head back towards the kitchen. He smiled when Rose came into view. She'd made an amazing recovery, almost completely healing in three weeks due to the Government giving her strengthening steroids to speed up the process.

Leon had to admit that ever since Rose had been in his home that he'd been truly happy. She was the easiest person to get along with and she enjoyed the silence unlike Ashley had. He found living with her comfortable. It was something that he wanted to get used to.

Obviously going on the damned mission was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Leon had noticed no change in Rose's personality either. She seemed fine and functioning normally. Yeah, the first couple of nights were rough. Rose never closed her eyes and Leon stayed with her, holding her through the night, but that was to be expected with her at first, only because he couldn't bear to hear her crying, but then he stayed with her simply because he wanted to.

Rose felt safe in Leon's arms. It was natural and almost as if they were made for each other. They connected instantaneously and she pushed all thoughts of Josh and Rachel to the back of her mind. However, Rose couldn't say that her thoughts of the Asian woman, Ada Wong had disappeared. Clearly, Ada and Leon had a past and Rose worried that she would simply pop back up, wearing that red dress and brandishing a pistol as seductively as she had all those nights ago. To say the least, Rose felt threatened by this woman. She could not be trusted.

Leon downed the rest of his whiskey, patting the seat beside of him for Rose to sit down. She snuggled against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. Rose winced slightly when she smelled Leon's breath, but he just chuckled.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. It was an old coping mechanism for me, but I'm trying to quit." Leon said setting the glass down.

"Haven't you ever heard that you're not supposed to drink alone?" Rose asked. She then grabbed another glass on the table and poured them a drink. They drank in silence, listening to the rain patter against the roof.

"You're going to enjoy the agency, I think. You've got the heart and the skill. You can do it, Rose. But if you ever decide that you don't want to work with us any more, then you can always go back to practicing medicine. I'll support whichever you choose." Leon commented.

"What do you think the missions will be like?" Rose asked him.

"Hard to say. Sometimes it's a desk job, other times they may ship you into the jungles of South America or the wintry tundras of Antarctica. There's always something new to experience, but it seems as if I run into 'old friends', if you will." Leon explained, taking a drink.

"You mean Ada?" Rose asked hesitantly. "Do you think she escaped?"

"Hmph, no doubt about it. Ada always has a plan and I guarantee she was out of there right after our encounter. I still can't figure out why she did it, Rose. As selfish as it sounds, I think she just did it to screw with me. Cat and mouse is her favorite ploy." Leon sighed.

Rose leaned against him, sighing as she mulled over Leon and Ada. He knew her very well, obviously, but Rose knew that Leon didn't trust her at all.

"She seems dangerous, untrustworthy." Rose noted.

"You have no idea. Ada is manipulative, seductive, and deadly. Never forget that," Leon warned, lowering his voice. Rose simply nodded and set her empty glass on the table. She turned slightly and wrapped her arms around Leon, pulling him closer to her. He smiled, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Leon, despite everything, I'm glad for what happened. I'm glad I know you and that you've allowed me to come into your life like this. My first thought when you showed up on my doorstep was that you never got close to anyone. What makes me so different?" Rose whispered.

Leon remained silent as he held her.

"Maybe it's because I'm starting to fall in love with you…" Leon said quietly. He felt her stiffen in his arms before she looked up at him, surprised, and kissed him.

The pair welcomed each other's affections as the kiss deepened; however they failed to notice the lone silhouette standing on Leon's balcony. The rain poured down on him as he watched them, completely vulnerable as their passion escalated.

Lightning flashed, making the lights flicker, and the figure watched as Leon's head jerked up, scanning around him. When he saw nothing, he turned his attention back to Rose.

The figure watched disgusted and enraged through the windowpane.

Why not now? He could end it so quickly. But he wanted to watch them suffer. He would dispose of _her_ first and make him watch. Leon S. Kennedy would die tonight.

The figure took a breath and burst through the glass. Leon was on his feet instantly with his gun drawn as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. A lightning strike then revealed his assailant's true face.

"Josh!"

_To Be Continued…_

**Well, there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this story and I'm looking forward to hearing your ideas for the sequel. I have enjoyed and loved everyone's support on this story, and there are really no words to describe how honored I am that people have paid attention to this. Thank you all so, so much and I'll see you on the sequel!**

**Much love, **

**~The Sword of Salvation~**


End file.
